Stranger Among Wolves
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Canista had a wish. And that is to meet and see real wolves. But when the next day she wakes up, she finds herself 200 years into the future! Why is she hear and why is she part of some prophecy? Can she go back home in time?
1. Prologue: Canista's Wish

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy it! There might be some slight changes to the story. But, I'll make it as good as possible okay?**

* * *

Prologue: Canista's Wish

" Hey, Canista!" a voice cried. I look up from where I was standing. There, my friends were waving at me. I smile back and run towards them at my speed. Well, I am not skinny or a typical super model-looking girl. My body is kind of chubby and more on the muscle side. I'm not fat, I'm just stocky. Even though my most of my friends are younger than me, about half of them are taller or even close to my height.

Hey, at least I am not dwarf size!

" So," I panted as I meet up with them. " What do you guys want to do?"

" How about a game of football?" my tall friend Kristine suggested.

" You know that I'm not good with it!" my other friend Tiana cried.

" Girls, let Canista decide!" my small friend Alina told her. I gave her a grateful smile. I told them that football sounds nice. Unfortunately, there were nine of us so it is decided that I'll be the referee. It's not like I don't want to play. I wanted to but lately, I can't stop thinking about things lately. If you are wondering on what's on my mind, I'll tell you.

It has been the school holiday. Not only that, I had graduated from highschool three days ago. So what's my problem? It's the future.

Now, everyone is looking forward to a bright future, yes? Me too but it's the career and ambition that leads me to my future. I want to be a zoologist. You know, a person who studies animals' behaviour, lifestyle and so much more. I love animals. In fact, I am fascinated by all of them. Especially wolves.

How wonderful it'll be to see a real wolf. I've only seen them on Animal Planet and my books. They are so beautiful, majestic and mysterious. They are not vicious like what most people say. I guess that's why my grandfather named me Canista instead of names like Hidayah, Akmal or Nurul.

Lame right? Sometimes I wonder why my parents never approved of my career. You must have a passion if you want to work, right? Oh, and the fact that I am a muslim makes it complicated. You see, we muslims can't touch dogs and this is the reason why my parents never let me have pets.

I was so in deep thoughts, that I didn't here my friends calling my name. " Canista!"

I snap out of my thoughts. " Huh? What happened? Who won?" Everyone was looking at me as if I had another head.

" Canista, are you alright?" my best friend, Adrian asked. " Yeah," I replied. " I think I am."

" Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. In the end, we decided to continue the game tomorrow. I want to clear my mind off things. Especially my parent's suggestions!

_Why can't you be a teacher?_

_A muslim should not touch or have sympathy for dogs!_

" I wish I can see real wolves," I wished woefully. " I want to save them too because animals are going to disappear soon. I don't want that to happen."

Suddenly, I didn't see where I was going. WHAM! I accidentally got slammed by the lamp post. As I fell from the blow, I had one thing on my mind:

Wolves.

* * *

**And that's the prologue? How was it? I hope you are up for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**How's the first chapter? Good? Well, here's the next part. Don't worry, the part you are looking for will come in after this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where am I?

I woke up with a groan. Note to self: always watch where you are going. You'll never know if you get hit by a pole! I fix my glasses before getting up. My heart just stopped.

I'm not at the park.

" What the hell?" I cursed. Was I kidnapped when I was out cold? I gotta go back! But, I don't know where I am now. What I can really tell you right now, it's so cold here and too many concrete buildings.

It looked like something from the books I've read: The Great Benefactor and 1984. _Calm down, Canista. Just find directions and a map._

I mentally slap myself. Of course I have to find directions! And winter clothers. The chill of the city gives me the creeps. As I walk, looking around at the area I'm in, I noticed something.

The atmosphere was gloomy to begin with. Not only that, the people are too! They looked like they had given up a long time ago. I don't see any cheerful or bright faces. Just grim, tired and unhappy expressions.

Also, I noticed that everytime I walk pass them, they would cast me an ugly look or glare at me. As if I was some alien! I looked at my body. I only see myself wearing a blue T-shirt with matching jeans and purple boots. I feel the necklace that was around my neck.

It's just a crocodile's tooth necklace. Creepy, but just right.

I am still confuse with my surroundings. Why am I here? What is this place? Was I kidnapped or something worse.

" Stop worrying and find a way," I chant to myself. Honestly, I don't feel any different. I only felt my stomach jumping up and down in my body. Nausea and hunger are calling me like a broken record player.

Still, I walk. I walk without my mind thinking. An endless journey without its purpose. " What am I suppose to find again?" I mutter to myself. Pushing up my glasses, I tried to find food.

I'm hungry. So hungry that I could eat a newborn baby! I must find food.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I look up to the person. It was a blonde-haired lady in a lab coat. A scientist I assumed. She has a kind and determined face. She help me get up. I was embarassed.

" I'm so sorry!" I apologized. " I didn't mean to bump into you. I just want to find some food." But the lady only paid attention to what I was wearing.

" You're not from this city," she stated. " Are you?"

I just nodded. She smiles a kind smile. " Don't worry, I can tell that you are going on a long journey. With no supplies or food, you'll not last for even a day. Come on, I'll show where to get a bag, supplies and food."

I am not sure if I can trust her. But, I don't really have a choice, do I? I thanked her for her kindness. Ah, so she knew I'm not from this town. As we were walking, I saw a sign. It was the name of this city: Freeze City. Huh, a proper name for this city. The air, chilly to make me wild.

Yeah, back in Malaysia, I love the cool weather. It made me feel free like a wolf. Hey, I may be a bit chubby, but when I am happy I run wild.

Before I could even pass a stall, I stopped. If you're wondering what am I doing, I saw a stall with two men chatting. Behind them was a calendar. Here's the date:

_16 November 2214_

2214?! That's impossible! The year now is suppose to be 2014. I slap myself a few times, feeling the stinging pain on both cheeks. People were staring as if I had lost my mind.

WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Am I in the future? If so, why am I here and how the hell am I going back home?

* * *

**Okay, big plot! So what will Canista find?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Man With A Scared Chest

**So, who's ready to meet the first wolf?**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Man With A Scared Chest

I keep wonder how did I get here in the first place. Scientists? No, they don't know me and I don't know them. A psycho? Nah! Only one thing came to my mind: a force.

But what kind?

I'll have to worry about that later. Right now, the nice lady had bought a backpack for me with first aid kits, toiletries and emergency food supplies. She even bought for me a winter's outfit. Let's not forget my weapon: a hatchet, small but effective in battle.

My winter's outfit is basically, a knitted hat with a zip-up grey jacket and black-woolen gloves. I couldn't thank her enough. I wanted to repay with something but she just smile and said, " Don't worry about it. I hope you have a safe journey."

Afterwards, I followed her to a joint. Very rowdy with a lot of guys fighting, yelling and some who dared to hoot at me. I shot them a glare, which made them shut up. Some were gossiping and whispering about something. I'm pretty sure that those guys were talking about me.

Am I that strange?

Anyways, she treats me with three meat pies and a chocolate shake. Since I'm too young to take alcohol of course! I was so hungry that I gobble my food without take a breath! She kept telling me to slow down but how can I when the food tastes so good. I can't tell if the food is halal or not.

If you're wondering what's halal, I'll tell you. It's basically how we muslims eat and drink. We can't drink alcohol or eat anything to do with pork. Plus, carrions and carcasses are also forbidden. These could make me impure. But I'll worry about that later.

Last but not least, what's a meal without dessert! My dessert was a bread pudding with vanilla and cinnamon sauce. Yum! After my meal, I thanked the lady as I made my way to find a way home. Before I could step out of the joint, she calls:

" Wait! I didn't get your name."

Should I tell her? I mean, with people that looked like mongrels staring at you, I'm sure I don't want to say my name. Instead, I answered:

" It's Cassie!"

She smiled with satisfaction. She told me to call her Cher. I liked that name. I bid her goodbye as I saddle up my bag as I walk away.

...

I was so sure of finding the exit but failed. This city's huge! My bag did not feel heavy but my feet are tired. I was about to sit at the corner until I bumped into another person. Damn it, Canista! Why are so clumsy?

" Watch where you're going, bitch!" a harsh voice bark at me. It sounded like a guy.

I regain my conscious and look at where the voice was coming from. I blink a couple of times and even wipe my glasses to get a better look. It was a man who looked two years older than me. Like, nineteen perhaps? Did also mention that he is quite a looker. With that dark skin combined with those determined yet furious amber eyes. His silver hair was cropped as if he came out of military school but a small amount was tied into a ponytail.

Not only that, but he was wearing a tight leather jacket without sleeves. And, the fact his toned chest and stomach was exposed. His chest had an 'X' shaped scar. I snap back into reality.

" I-I am s-so sorry," I apologize. " I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be going now."

But the man said nothing but stare at me with a confused look. Seriously? First he called me a 'bitch' and now he's staring at me! " You're not from here, are you?" he ask me in a statement rather than an answer.

" Yeah, and I'm going back anyways," I told him. He gives me a wolfish grin. I swear, he does act like a wolf.

" Hate to break it to you," he said. " But you'll be dead before nightfall."

I put my hands on my hips. " And what makes you say that? I have all the supplies I need."

He just laugh as if it's a joke. " Nah, you are gonna die like any other other human. Although, you smell like you just rolled on grass instead of motor oil. Plus, your face looks alive than these idiots around here."

" Huh?" I was dumfounded. I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment. But I'll take it as a gift today. And did he told me off as if he was an animal?

" I'll see you around, kid," he replied before walking the other direction. Before I could answer, he was gone.

Just then, while I was walking, I caught a glimpse of something. Did my eyes deceive me? Or was I imagining things? What I saw was beyond my imaginations.

What I saw was a white wolf. It was running towards a building.

* * *

**Oh, did Canista just encountered one or two wolves?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Man Or A Wolf?

**So, ready to meet the first wolf Canista encounters? No? Well, I'm putting it anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Man Or A Wolf?

I run towards where the white wolf was. I don't know why am I following it instead of finding a way to go home. Maybe my interest in wolves is stronger than my mind. Oh well, I'll follow it anyways!

I tried to catch up but the wolf was too fast. My lungs are in debt of oxygen. I must stop but my heart told me to go after it. I am losing my energy and I want to rest. How can I in a city like this?

I stop when I heard a crowd talking about something. Forgetting about the wolf chase, I decide to see what's going on. A group of men were crowding around something. I couldn't see because I am short. So the best thing I could do was go in front without getting caught.

Since everyone else was tall, they did not notice me. In front of the crowd, I gasp. There, laid the white wolf. It was covered with blood and it looked fresh. Poor thing! Also, the guy I met earlier was there too. His expression was shocked but calmed.

" It looks like a big dog," one of the men said. No shit Sherlock.

" Maybe we should sell it," said another. Idiot.

" Why don't we eat it?" another suggests. Okay, that's it! I walk towards the poor wolf. I'm scared that it might be dead. I don't care the voices around were trying to stop me from approaching it.

" Hey, where did she come from?"

" Oi, run you stupid bitch!"

" Kid, you're gonna get hurt!"

I kneel down at the wolf's body. " Hey," I whisper softly. " Are you okay?" Before I could lay a hand on it, the wolf springs up and pins me on the ground. It gave me a low, warning growl while I was trying to calm myself. Its yellow eyes look at me with hostility and cautious.

It's yellow-white teeth were gleaming like daggers. Now I know how it feels to be under the wolf's tremendous strength. Scary yet beautiful at the same time. The wolf then, gave me a sniff as he leaps onto some of the men, killing them.

I am trembling right now. Well, who wouldn't be when a wolf just mauled and murdered two men while the man I met earlier just look at the wolf as if it was his old friend or rival.

" Tsume, wait!" a young voice cried. It was coming from a young boy. He looked like he's about ten. He must part of the gang if he knows his name. Tsume. Suits him.

" I'll chase them," I murmur. So I tried my best to keep up with them. Tsume, the guy I met earlier seem to be calm as he chases the white wolf.

...

Finally! I made it to the top of the building. If I run one more time, I'll get a stitch. I hide myself at the corner while listening to the things around me. I could her two voices. One was Tsume but I don't recognize the other.

I peep at the corner and saw Tsume talking to the wolf. But, something's not right.

Was my mind playing tricks or was the food I ate that made me hallucinate? Well, if you're wondering what's going on, I'll tell you as I hide. I saw a grey wolf at the opposite direction of the white wolf. It had deep amber eyes and the same 'x' shaped scar on it's chest.

Tsume was no where to be found.

From the snarling and growling, I can hear the conversation between the two wolves. From what I've gathered, the white wolf is disgusted by how the grey wolf would take the human form rather than his true form. It will lower the pride of a wolf.

Then, the fight begins.

Jaws snapping, ravenous growls emitting from both of them. All I could do was watch. What just happened? Are these real wolves or werewolves? If they are real wolves, how did they manage to trick us with a human illusion.

Especially, the grey wolf.

Just then, the kid I encountered earlier arrive with a wrench. He looked confused but I think from his view, he could only see a man fighting with a white wolf. I could now see two wolves.

I quickly grab the kid before he could jump into the fight. " Hey, what are you-"

" Ssh!" I hush him. " We don't want to make matters worse now, right?"

The kid hesitates but finally nods in agreement. So, we just stood at the corner to watch. Fight stop, how my heart was pounding from the intense fight. Now, the white wolf is looking at something.

It was looking at me.

" Your human friends are here," the white wolf commented. It had a male's voice. " I will not forgive them for what they have done to us."

" But," he continues. " There's something strange about that one with the tooth collar." With that, he springs off.

The kid ran towards Tsume. Yes, I guessed that he picks this form as a disguise. The man groans in pain. Before the kid could help him, the man snaps at him with a very, menacing tone:

" DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME!"

He walks away, leaving the kid all by himself. Now his attention was now upon me. I lean back against the wall with my hand balled into a fist. He just looks at me up and down like before.

" You must be a smartass to know what's going on," he stated. " Come with me."

I was unsure. " Excuse me?"

" Just follow me," he growls. Okay, what else is there. Maybe I can ask if he really is a wolf or just something out of the natural.

" I guess you know my name," he calls as I follow him from behind. " But I'm sure your name isn't Kid, right?"

" Canista," I said it with a hint of sarcasm. " Canista Nasirah."

* * *

**Oh, what does Tsume want with her? Who was that white wolf. Small, but thank you for those who have reviewed this story.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations And Refusal

**Animagirl, I don't know how dod you know about what Canista's character is going to be. But, I'm glad that you like this story. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations And Refusal

To be honest, I never wanted this! I mean, I'm in the future and now I'm following a man that could kill me because he is actually a wolf! Come on, Canista! You gotta man up like you used to!

But, I follow him because it reminds of the scenes from Mission Impossible and James Bond movies. God, I love spy movies. As I follow Tsume, I can't stop humming the James Bond theme as we walk. I was so in my mind, that couldn't here the sounds around me. Not even, Tsume's calling.

" Canista!" he barks. I snap back into reality.

" Oh, um...sorry!" I cried. He just look at me with a 'what the hell' expression. He shrugs but beckons me to follow him. I look at him with suspicious glances but still wary, follow him with slow steps.

Soon, we arrive at a hideout. It's not too shabby with little furniture, a good view from the window and a few boxes with food. He told me to sit while he leans back against the window sill. I made myself comfortable while waiting for his question.

" You knew that I was a wolf?" he asks me gruffly.

" Yeah, I kinda figured it out," I admit it nervously. I mean, with his gaze and the hint of authority in his voice, there is NO WAY I can speak properly.

" How?"

" Well," I begin. " Before you were fighting with the white wolf, you kind of act like a wolf. I mean, when you give orders to your men or the way you walk, is like an alpha wolf. Well, I could be wrong!"

Tsume just looks at me with an intense gaze. Finally, a small smirk was plastered on his face. " Hmm, I know that the moment I bump into you, there's something different about you."

" Are you a werewolf by any chance," I ask quietly.

" A what?"

I describe to him about werewolves. The man that turns into a wolf at full moon when bitten by a rabid wolf. He eats anything in his way and by sunrise, he will become human again.

But Tsume stares at me as if I'm nuts.

" So there are smart humans after all," he scoffs. " Why are you different? Why won't you kill me or fucking report me to the nobles whatsoever?"

Now I am confuse. " What do you mean?"

" I saw you kneeling down to the white wolf," he told me. " You had that burn in your eyes. Like you wanted to help him. Why?"

I smile. " I love wolves. And I've always wanted to see one in real life. Book after book, documentary after documentary, I've been fascinated with them. When I saw the white wolf and of course you, I feel like my mission is done."

" Now," I continue. " I have a new adventure: finding a way back home."

Tsume was listening to me with interest. Sure he still has that wolfish, hostile posture but I could see that in his eyes, he curious. Kind of cute, in a weird way!

" I see," he mutters. " And what about you? I've never seen you around these parts."

How am I going to tell him that I'm from the future? He'll probably laugh at me or maybe eat me. Well, let's hope he doesn't eat me! I took a deep breath and said, " I'm from the past."

Now his eyes are glowing with disbelieve. " WHAT?!"

Slowly, I told him about my story on how I got here. And how everyone kept looking at me like I was a new species. Tsume jumps down from the window in his real form, circles around me with wary eyes.

" As if that's true," he growls. Oh damn, he's gonna maul me! I back away from him, trying to reach the window. I don't care if I break my bones, I just want to go home!

" You have to stay here," he commands me. " I can't have you running around telling anyone." Oh, he doesn't trust me, eh?

" No," I replied cooly.

" What did you say?" he asks, his growl deepens as he snaps his jaws at me.

" No!" I cried. " I am going to find a way back and you're not going to stop me."

With that, I stride out of the place without looking back. The only thing I could hear was the growl of the wolf.

* * *

**Okay, who's ready for Canista to meet Toboe?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5:The Wolf With Silver Bracelets

**Okay, which wolf will Canista meet? Will he or she be hostile to her like the previous wolves? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wolf With Silver Bracelets

Man, what's with that wolf? I want to go home, he wants to keep it. I mean, no way anyone is going to believe me if I say that there is a grey wolf who could take a form of a human and he is not a werewolf!

' _Calm down, Canista_,' I chant those words in my head. My stomach hurts. Not from the running or the food. I am scared. I am scared that I may not come back or worse.

I decided to take a walk at Freeze City before setting off. Why? Because my mind is currently hurt and confuse at the moment. Oh well, I always walk and pace to clear my mind. Sometimes, I think and dream as I walk. I don't know why but I like it!

Suddenly, I heard cawing of crows above me. Looking up, I saw a flock of them heading towards the south park of the city. Curious, I follow them to see what I could find. It wasn't so hard because there were about a hundred of them.

Puffing and panting, I saw a flock of them surrounding something. I couldn't see what it was because the crows were fluttering everywhere. Caws and shrieks erupting from the birds made it worst. I almost feel scared to walk towards them. But, curiosity got better of me!

I simply walk towards them. Just as I expected, all of the crows flutter away at my presence. I involuntarily cover my mouth with my hands. There, laid a reddish-brown wolf. It's fur looked matted and I could see the ribcage protruding the flanks. I could see a few wounds that were inflicted from the pecks of the crows. Also, I could see four sliver bracelets on its right foreleg. There are shining despite the owner wearing it.

Kneeling next to the body, I prayed that this wolf is still alive. I unzip the my bag, frantically searching and rummaging for the first aid kit. Sigh in relieved, I quickly take out disinfectant and cotton swaps to clean the wounds. I heard the wolf whining in pain. It pains me to hear an animal cry or hurt but this is a good sign that the wolf is still alive.

Forget about the muslim rule! I don't care if I am becoming impure by touching a wounded wolf with my bare hands. But, I am still following the rule where I must give another living thing a second chance. I carefully clean the wounds and dab it with the disinfectant on cotton. I whisper reassuring words into its ears. Somehow, its ear is twitching as if it was listening to me.

After I'm done, I laid its head on my lap, stroking its head gently. " Please wake up," I beg. " Please be okay."

I wonder if God was listening to me. At that moment, the wolf's eyes open slowly. And my God, it had the most beautiful colour of gold and brown fused together. Those eyes hold innocence and bravery. Well, brave as in it has survived in this city without being caught or killed.

I giggle at the shock and confuse look he is giving me. " I'm glad you're alright. You may look small but like any wolves, you have a strong spirit inside."

The red wolf got up and shuffles back in fear. I know why: I knew that it was a wolf by the looks of it. Besides, I had encountered two, previously!

" I know that you're a wolf," I speak to him softly. " I've met two but I don't think they like me." Red Wolf walk towards me, slowly as if I am a threat. Sniffing me, I could see the wag of it's tail. I wanted to rub its belly just by the cute display but my mind say that it's a wild animal.

" Thank you," the wolf thank me softly. Its voice sounds like a thirteen or a fourteen year old boy. I smile at him. " You're welcome, Red Wolf."

Red Wolf let out something that is similar to a laugh with his tongue lolling out. " Actually," he corrects me. " My name is Toboe. Who are you?"

" I'm Canista," I introduce myself. " Toboe. That's a cute name!" Toboe looks away in embarrassment. Then, he looks at me with his head tilt to one side.

" Where are you going?" he asks me. I don't know why, but I told him about finding my way back home since I came from the past. Toboe listens to me attentively, nodding his doggy head at me.

" So, I am planning to go that way," I point out towards the district where I could see less buildings. " And maybe hitchhike."

" I'm going to find a girl," he told me. " A girl named Leara who gave me sausages when I needed food." Forgetting something, I took out a packet of salami for him.

" Here," I offer. " You can eat this. Don't worry, I have plenty of food for myself."

Toboe wolfs down the meat hungrily. Wolf? Get it? Nevermind!

" I can never thank you enough!" Toboe wags his tail happily. " I hope you are safe and maybe we can meet again."

I give a grin. " I hope we will!" With that, both of us parted ways as I hear the jingles of the bracelets fade away. Toboe reminds me of my little brothers. I swear, the next time I meet him, I will protect him with my live.

An oath from a wolf lover.

* * *

**My, my, Canista! Your love and passion of wolves are getting ahold of you. I hope it won't cause you trouble in the future.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Howl Of Sorrow

**So, are you ready for the sad but deep scene? Don't worry, Canista will meet more characters soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Howl Of Sorrow

It was nice meeting that red wolf. I feel like there may be nice things around here as far as I could go. Man or beast, we do have a part to play on this planet. But lately in 2014, the Earth is dying and this future just predicts it.

Sometimes, I wonder if we humans are acting more of a savage than the animals? My parents thought that it's crazy but I see it differently. Maybe we do need a few crazies in this world to solve most problems. I mean, we do have ideas but I guessed our so called 'leaders' would not agree because they like their own opinions instead of asking their people.

I mean, look at countries in the Middle East! Terrorism and war are what made people miserable these days. I tried to avoid it but I must be prepared if I have to protect the things I love. Nothing gold can stay.

Ever!

The more I walk away from the city, now seeing trees and a small wooden house, I am in deep thoughts. Call me crazy, but I just see things differently. I bet you guys out are probably having the same problem as I am. Everyone has their opinion on the world we live in.

Just then, I saw a bird flying over me. No, it wasn't a bird. It's a peregrine falcon to be exact! Oh, I love birds of prey! But wait, what is that brown mass? Wait, it can't be! I had to know.

I chase after the bird. Suddenly, a figure closes its jaws around the bird. I could her the falcon screeching in pain until the sound subsides. Then, everything was quiet. The only sound I heard were the panting of a dog.

It was Toboe.

In his jaws, I could see the dead falcon. My nerves are shot! Then, slowly I could see the red wolf blending in with his human illusion. His human illusion was wearing a red zipper shirt with cargo pants and matching boots. His right wrist still has the silver bracelets like his wolf form and finally, he has reddish-brown hair with sweet golden brown eyes.

He looks satisfied with the dead falcon in his arms. Poor guy, he didn't realized that he killed it. I decide to hide behind the bush where I could see him. Then, a girl came into the view.

_' That must be Leara,'_ I thought to myself. Oh my, she's not going to be happy about this! I watch as Toboe run towards her with the falcon.

" Hi Leara!" he greets. " Here's your bird."

Then, his expression change from happy to worried. He nudges the bird. " Hey, wake up! Why can't he wake up?"

Leara's expression was shocking. She's staring at the bird and then at the boy. " I-it's dead," she whispered.

I want to comfort both of them. Especially Toboe. He keeps telling her that he didn't mean to kill it and he cried in despair. His cry made me want to cry too! But, slowly he dissolves his human illusion and turns back into a wolf. Right in front of her eyes. Her expression was no doubt, a petrified one.

Before I could get up, a hand grabs me at the hem of my shirt. I struggle and kick my kidnapper but the grip was as strong as iron. At the other side, Toboe was also picked up by the scruff of his neck. I look up and groan.

It was Tsume.

* * *

**Aww, I sometimes cry at this scene. But as much as there is a sad scene, there will be a conflicted scene.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Standing Up For Him

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't updated for this story because of my trip to UK and France. Also, next week I am starting college! Anyways here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Standing Up For Him

Why me? Why me?! Why can't I be a good girl and get out. But no, I had to help a wolf and get myself in trouble again! Toboe was looking at me with confusion written on his face.

Tsume drags the both of us back to his hideout. After dropping us, he walks towards a box and toss out two hamburgers at us. Toboe eats his quickly while I munch onto the morsel slowly. I'm still holding my gaze at the grey wolf.

" You're Tsume!" Toboe said excitedly. " I heard that you befriends with humans. That's what I heard from the crows." He looks at me, and then back at the older wolf.

" Oh, and that's Canista," he added. " She helped me when I was injured."

" I know her," he told him curtly. " You're dumbass for not leaving the city yet, girl." God, I hate it when someone calls me that! Not that I don't mind, but it's a bit degrading.

" Hey, he was injured!" I point at Toboe. He looks away in embarrassment. " If it weren't for me, he would have died!"

" Canista, Tsume," Toboe calls out to stop us from arguing. " Please calm down. Tsume, Canista may be a human, but she really cares like Leara. And Canista, Tsume is a legend from what the crows have said."

" That's the problem with you," Tsume snaps. " You love human company and that four rings on your right paw."

" Granny gave them to me," he sighs. He sounds melancholic. " It's the only way to remember her after she died."

I feel sorry for the red wolf. I wrap my arm around his neck. Toboe leans into my touch and whines in delight. I notice Tsume was watching us with an expression I couldn't tell if he's mad or just disgusted.

" You can't see her again," he told the red wolf.

" She's just a little shock," Toboe protests. I look at him and then at the grey wolf.

" Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim. " She looked like she was having a short circuit in her nerves. The way she looked at you as a wolf."

Toboe went silent for a moment before saying," But Canista, I'm sure she'll recover. I mean, it's not like Tsume has different opinions. He after all, befriends a lot of humans and made them work for him."

Oh my, he shouldn't have said that! Tsume growls at him and mutters, " You can get out of here."

Toboe did not movie. He throws his hamburger at the red wolf's direction. " WELL?! SCRAM!"

I had to cover my ears because that was loud! Toboe looks at him and then at me sadly. " I'm sorry Canista," he sighs. " I have to go." With that, I watch my new friend slink away. Now I'm mad!

SMACK!

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH?! Tsume yells at me. I didn't know why but it seem right. I feel a bit guilty about the red mark on his cheek but he deserved it!

" You know why!" I retort back. " Toboe was just making a point and he admires you. And what do you did? You yelled at him! I'm sorry that I slap you but I couldn't let Toboe cause trouble too. Now that he's gone, I have to find him before anything happens to him.

Storming out of the hideout, I run to find Toboe.

**Tsume's p.o.v**

Damn that bitch! All because she wanted to stand up for that runt! Her slap is a bit hard but I'm pretty much used to this kind of shit. I shouldn't have talk to her. Hell, even bring her back with that annoying runt!

But then again, what am I feeling inside my gut? Hunger? Pain?

Canista. She may have been human but I feel that there's something different about her. Something that I can't tell what it is? Her eyes are determine and she is a bit of a klutz but I think her heart is warmer than most humans around here.

" What the fuck is wrong with me?" I muttured. Could it be-

NO! It can't be. There is no way in hell that I have feelings for her!

* * *

**Oooh! Feeling bad, Tsume? Well, let's find out!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Thrill Of The Hunt

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long update! College's hard, arguments with my mom and my mac is being fixed! Primus, I'll try and update it through this mac temporarily. To bad, my mac is back, ****wohoo!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Thrill Of The Hunt

I am pissed! Yeah, that's right! All because Tsume won't give a damn for Toboe. Well this time, I won't have to see that grey wolf again. Anyways, he deserved that slap I gave him. But...

" Why do I feel guilty?" I asks myself. Forget it Canista! Just find a way to get home.

' _But how?'_ I ask myself.

Right now, I am catching up with Toboe. Well, he is still a juvenile and a young one that is. I have to help him until he is ready to fend for himself. Besides, Toboe reminds me of someone.

Someone very special to me.

" You don't have to follow me, Canista," the red wolf insists. I stood at the side, keeping an eye out for anyone that passes by. At the same time, I watch as the young wolf tries to chase the crows away from what looked like a wrapper of food.

" I'll show Tsume that I can handle on my own," he continues. He snaps his jaws and growls to make himself more intimidating but the crows kept coming back as if it's just nothing.

" I am a wolf after all!" he growls. I step back a bit. Well, do you want to stand next to something with sharp teeth? I DON'T THINK SO!

Just then, Toboe drops down and whines in pain. I quickly kneel at his side. " What's wrong?"

" I-I don't know!" he whines. " But it hurts! Can't you hear it?"

I look up, close my eyes to concentrate. I could barely hear anything except the whines of the red wolf. But all I could say, is that I can hear a faint high-pitched cry. Almost at a high frequency!

" A little," I admit. I place both of my hands onto the poor wolf's ears. It took about maybe a minute or two to settle down. Toboe look at me with a cute wolfish smile.

" Thanks Canista," he thanked me gratefully. " The sound is gone now."

Before I could say something, a girl rushes to the alley, staring at us. It was Leara! It seems like she's staring at Toboe with a desperate yet fear in her eyes. My red wolf companion steps in front of me.

" Leara," he woofs quietly. " It's me. Please don't be afraid and I'm sorry I killed your bird. Can we-"

" FATHER!" she hollered. " FATHER THERE IS A WOLF!"

Oh damn! We have to run. Now!

" RUN!" I yelled as Toboe overtook me in sprinting. Well, he's a wolf of course and I'm just a chunky teenage girl!

We ran, not knowing when to stop. Even with a stitch in my hip, I keep up with Toboe. Suddenly, our path is block by a wall. On my left, there is another wall with what I guessed, a sewage pipe.

" We're trapped," said Toboe. I was too busy thinking of a way to escape. Just then, Leara shows up again.

This time, Toboe has his human illusion on. I don't know how I could differentiate it but hey, it's kind of interesting!

" Leara," he greets softly. " I'm not going to hurt you. You got to trust me." He wants to approach her but she steps back in fear.

" Stay away from me!" she cries. " You're not normal!"

" Hey!" I growl, stepping in front of my new friend. " Just leave him alone if you're scared of him. Isn't that hard for you?!

Now she turns her attention to me. " W-who are you?"

" A friend. His friend!" I jerk my thumb towards my wolf-human friend. Toboe look at me with disbelieve. I briefly nod at him. He smiles.

Just then, the both of us heard a metal shift. It was an opened manhole. It took a few seconds before one-

No, TWO heads coming out!

* * *

**Oh, who was it! Well, sorry for the long updates and thank you for being patient with the stories. You guys are Jawesome!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Two Wolves In One Day?

**Hey, ready to meet more wolves? Well, here they are!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Two Wolves In One Day?

I look at the two figures coming out of the manhole. One is a boy that is around my age with fierce blue eyes. He had wavy black hair and he was wearing a grey jacket over his white shirt with the same colour jeans like mine and black and white sneakers. Nice!

The other guy looks like his a year older than me and his appearance looks 'cool' than the guys I've met. Even though he is chubby! With very casual clothes like his yellow jacket, grey sweatpants and grey sneakers. I noticed that he has a black collar with a metal plate on it.

It says the number 23.

" Hey, why are you with that human?" the older one asks Toboe. The other one was staring at me. I look at him. Do I know him?

" Oh, we are trying to get out here!" I exclaimed, still in shock.

Before I could turn around, a hand grabs mine and pulls me into the sewers. Oh god, it smells worse than a box of Danablu blue cheese! Well, I better get used to all of these if I have to protect my life.

" I'm glad you're alright," Toboe pants. I gave him a grateful smile. The fierce-eyed is leading while the rest of us follow him. " She shouldn't come with us."

" Why not? She saved my life and helped me!"

" I will not have a human to come with us!"

" Calm down, Kiba!" the 'cool' guy replies. " She would be useful for this trip. You're alright to me. We are leaving the city by the way."

" Yeah, why can't I come along?" I ask.

The fierce-eyed boy turns around to look at me. " Don't you remember me?"

I look into his eyes slowly. His voice sounds familiar…..

Wait!

" A-are you the white wolf?" I hesitate but ask. He nodded. I quickly step back.

" Hold on, you know her?!" the 'cool' kid asks, surprised. Toboe has the same expression too. Boy, what a day I'm having here!

" You! You almost tried to attack me but you didn't," I ramble. " Why?"

" I don't know," he admits. " But that doesn't mean that you can join us."

Ignoring the last sentence, I ask. " Where are you going anyways?"

" Paradise," came Kiba's answer.

Toboe looks happy but uncertain. He pause his step for a while. " Do you guys know Tsume? He might want to come."

Come on! Really now? " Toboe," I sigh. " He doesn't want to go, remember? After what he said to both of us?"

" Please Canista," he pleads. " The more the merrier. Maybe he could find peace."

" Peace?!" I scoff. " The only peace I see in him is him wandering off like the lone wolf he is!"

The 'cool' kid steps between the both of us. " Woah, woah! Chill down, guys. Look, I don't know if you see right through us but I think you are nice. We need a girl in this journey."

" Oh?" I raise an eyebrow at him. " And I suppose you are hoping for a mate?"

" Yeah," he chuckles. " But with a she-wolf, not a human! But you are nice to hang around with. My name's Hige by the way."

" Canista," I smile.

" I know."

I am happy to have another wolf friend, I guess? But at least I'm not alone! Just then, Kiba pins me down in his wolf form. He was growling and baring his teeth at me like the previous encounter.

" Hey, let her go!"

" Kiba, what are you doing?!"

I am shocked. This was all sudden and I didn't have time to think! " W-what did I-I ever do to you?" I whisper.

" You and your kind killed mine until there are none but us now," he growls.

I blink.

" A-are you telling me that wolves are suppose to be extinct?!"

* * *

**Face it! You either eat that cold, hard truth or eat sugars to limbo! Just kidding! I will never be that cruel to you, Canista. But I am sad for the wolves, this story and real life...**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving For Good!

**Hi, are you ready for the decision? Well, sorry if I may not update it sooner or later because college is weighing me down! And also, I was crying last night because Leonard Nimoy died a.k.a Mr Spock. R.I.P man!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Leaving For Good!

I am shock right now. EXTINCT?!

This is my worst nightmare. No, any animal lover's nightmare. All my life, I never wanted animals to go extinct for the sakes of the future, the following generations, even for the sakes of me. I can't believe this!

A small tear slides from the corner of my eye. " No…" I breathe. " I-it can't be…IT CAN'T BE!" Without knowing, I push Kiba off me and crawl away from him, still trembling. Hige looks at me with a sympathetic expression on his face while Toboe runs to my side.

" Canista, what's wrong?" he asks with concern. My throat has a lump in it. A big, fat, boulder-like lump.

" She's at her breaking point," sighs Hige. Kiba just stood in front of me, still having the hostility in his eyes. I tried to look at them, but who would want to see a chubby, insecure, sensitive muslim girl with tears and a blubbering voice?

Well, no one.

" Hey, it's not your fault," said Toboe. " After all, you are new to this world."

" What?!"

So I told Hige and even the hostile Kiba about how I came from the past and into the future, meeting Toboe and Tsume from the start, and then trying to find a way to get back home. After I was done, both Hige and Kiba look at me, stunned and shocked from the story I told them.

" Wait a minute," Hige breaks the silence. " Are you really telling us that you're being dragged into this time? Are you sure you're not making this up?"

" She's not!" cried Toboe. " It's true and Tsume also knows about it!"

" But still, it's not like any human can travel through time!"

" Doctor Who can," I tried to calm the mood.

" WHO?!" both Hige and Toboe exclaim.

" Enough!" Kiba growls. " Whether you are staying behind because of this human or go to paradise with me, there is no way she will be accepted into paradise."

" Why?" I ask. " Is this paradise meant for wolves?"

He nodded.

Paradise. Sounds like a nice place without the riots, judgements, species united together. Maybe, just maybe I can go home if I go there! Yeah, that's sounds like a plan.

Hey, why don't I give it a shot?

" Kiba," I sigh. " How about a little wager? If I follow you guys on this journey and prove to you that I am useful, I will enter into paradise."

" And if you don't?" he asks me, eyeing my every move.

" You can kill me and my body will be sufficient prey for all of you."

Toboe is shock while Hige look at me with wide eyes. He grabs me by my shoulders and said, " Eat you?! Like that's gonna happen!"

" Canista, you're our friend!" cried Toboe. " Please Kiba! Let her join our journey. She may be a human but I bet she can help us."

Kiba didn't say anything. He stares at me before exchanging glances towards Hige and Toboe. Finally, he lets out a quite growl.

" Fine, she can come with us. But, she must listen to what I say, understand?"

I nodded. Looks like I am going! Even though I am a human, and I want to go home, I will not let these wolves go extinct. During our walk in the sewers, Hige told me about paradise.

I imagine it as I walk. Must be heaven for these wolves if Kiba is so desperate to find it. Then he told us, Toboe and I about a flower that will guide the wolves to paradise: the lunar flowers.

Legends say that these flowers are the key to paradise. " But there are no more flowers in this world," he told me. " The only way we can go to paradise is find the scent of the flower. There's only Cheza."

I tilt my head before catching up. " Cheza? Who's Cheza?"

Hige explains that Cheza is a human girl that was made by Lunar Flowers from the nobles. But from what I've heard, she was stolen from the lab by some figure in black with a mask.

Something tells me that it is not a creepy-dark version of Batman!

" And that's why Kiba is so determine to go," said Hige. I nodded in understanding.

Anyways, the four of us stop at where Kiba is standing. I look over Hige's shoulder and saw something unexpected:

Blood.

…

The four of us arrive at a place I never wanted to go back. Yes, it's Tsume's hideout. Why are we back here? Well, it seems like we or in this case, Toboe wants him to come with us.

When we open the door, Tsume is just looking out at the window. He turns around with a very neutral expression. " How did you find me?" he demands.

" I followed the scent of your blood," Kiba answers him curtly. Just then, Toboe runs up to Tsume.

" Tsume, come and join us!" he pleads. " We are leaving the city and go to paradise."

The grey wolf just scoffs. " Bullshit. You're just a brat into believing in such things. And Canista, you should know better. Aren't you even trying to go home?"

I did not say a word. I am not sure what to say. He's right, I had many chances just now but I casted them aside! I really am an idiot!

" Hate to break up the moment," Hige cuts in. " But the police are surrounding where we are."

I look out at the window. He's right! There are police all over the area. They are armed with guns, cars, you name it! I am scared right now. I can feel my heart beating faster as if it is going to explode.

" The lunar flower is no longer in the city," Kiba told us calmly. " Therefore, we don't have to liger around in this city."

" I agree," I said.

The five of us run from the hideout, avoiding most of the police. We enter a room where our only option is to cross a long tube. Kiba and Hige ran first followed by Toboe and then me. Tsume is right behind me.

Suddenly, Toboe slips from the tube. I quickly grab him by the scruff but with his weight, I lost my footing. This is it! We are going to die!

But I feel something sharp biting me on my shoulder. I look up and see something that I would have slap myself to see if it is true.

Tsume is pulling us up!

" Don't struggle," he mumbled through the fabrics of my clothes. I kept my eyes on Toboe, not letting him go. After he pulled us up, I put Toboe down. He smiles at me.

" Thanks for catching me, Canista."

" No prob!" I chuckle. I look back at Tsume. " Hey, thanks for…you know, pulling us up."

" Yeah, yeah let's get going."

All of us stop at a dead end. Damn! Now how are we-

Oh no.

Don't tell me we are going to-

" We have to jump," said Kiba.

HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO JUMP! It's like more than ten feet to jump to the other side of the building. I watch Kiba jump first. He is like Spirit in a wolf's body. Then, I feel something tugging my sleeve.

It was a tawny, fluffy Himalayan wolf. He has a black collar over his neck. Hige.

" Grab on to me," he commands. I did what he said and then, I feel the adrenaline kick and then, the both of us are soaring over until we are at the other side.

" That….was…..AWESOME!" I exclaim. I look over to see Toboe jumping next. The only one left is Tsume.

" Come on, Tsume!" cried Toboe.

The grey wolf is contemplating about something. I guess the city is important to him, I think. Reluctantly, he finally jumps over to join us. Now, it's time for us to go.

" It's not like I want to go to paradise, I'm just fed up with this city."

Whatever Tsume! I'm glad we're far away from the police. Now, it is time for the journey. Hige insists on letting me hold on to his collar as we run. I did my best to keep up with him.

I can't believe this. Like Bilbo Baggins with the company of dwarves, I , Canista Nasirah would never thought that an adventure in an unknown time with wolves is actually exciting!

* * *

**Well, let the adventure begin! Let's see how our human friend here handles.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Into The Wilderness

**Hey, you have no idea how much work I had this week! I hope this chapter will be enjoyable and a sorry for taking such a long update.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Into The Wilderness

How long are we going to run? How many days and nights have passed? Why did I give out my food supply to Hige and Toboe when I needed them the most?! Why? Why? WHY?!

Anyways, we are running in search of paradise as planned. Kiba leading with Hige and I right behind him along with Toboe and Tsume behind. What can I tell you about the wilderness?

It's nothing like the books I've read, that's for sure!

Sure I've been camping outdoors during the mid-term holidays but mine was in a tropical rainforest. At least there's rain with trees that bear fruits and a river with fishes that are edible. But where I am rightness, it is somewhere between a snowy tundra to a desert and then to a snowstorm wasteland.

I'm tired, hungry, pain in both of my arms and I can name a few more things. If I stop, Hige would drag me and things will not go according to plan. I mean, do you want to be dragged by something stronger than you, could possibly break your bones and running into sharp and dangerous obstacles?

I don't think so!

Even if I do feel tired, I would have to jog or trot if I prefer to call it. I thanked god that Hige doesn't mind. If it were Toboe for instance, he would be extremely tired trying to drag me even if I run, Kiba would just say no despite any attempts. I don't blame him if all of my family were killed by something I would've done the same.

And Tsume…

No. Just…no!

Now I know how Buck feels when he had no choice but to travel all the way to Dawson from Yukon by pulling a sled. Who knows, I could die out here or maybe my wild side will come out. Eventually.

The storm is getting stronger. I couldn't a thing for I just close my eyes to protect them from the storm's sharp bites. My body is getting tired and I could feel a stitch at my waist. God, I hate it when that happens! I am not a runner or an agile type. I am more of the stocky, tank type when it comes to sports.

" Let's rest until the storm subsides," Kiba commands.

Thank you, Kiba!

The five of us stop at a shallow cave, that can fit all of us to take a rest. As we got in, I finally lie down on the cold, rocky floor. Breathing heavily, I spread myself on the floor to ease the ache I feel in my body. I threw my bag aside so that my shoulders doesn't strain. When I look up, all of the wolves were staring at me.

" You alright, Canista?" asks Hige. I give him a reassuring smile.

" Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for helping me on the journey, Hige."

" No prob, Canista!" he grins. " What I don't understand is how come you didn't slack off as we were running? I am happy to pull you."

" Well," I chuckle. " You wouldn't want me to get hit with obstacles, right?"

" I wouldn't!" both Toboe and Hige cried at the same time. Kiba is now looking out of the mouth of the cave, waiting or maybe watching for something. What you may ask, I don't know.

Tsume on the other hand, did not join the rest of us. He is a the corner, all by himself just thinking maybe how it's a mistake to follow Kiba. Am I doing something right or it is another big mistake?

" I'm hungry!" whines Toboe. Hige lies down on his stomach. " Yeah, and tired above everything! I mean, how long is this journey? Are there yet?"

" Hey! Haven't I give you enough?" I ask. Man, why am I a softy?

" Yeah," Hige nodded. " Thanks for it, Canista but remember, we have fast metabolisms compare to you humans."

" Just shut up!" Tsume snaps from his thoughts. " If we are hungry, we can kill the whinny runt. Or Porky here?"

Now that's just rude!

" Maybe the human since she has a lot of flesh than the females I've seen!"

" No fat, just stocky!"

" Hey, what about Kiba?" inquires Toboe. " Doesn't he feel hungry?"

" He doesn't eat," said Tsume. " He only needs the moon as the source of energy."

Just then, Hige starts sniffing. " Hey, what is it?"

" Follow me!" he cried. " I smell deer!"

I don't smell anything. Maybe it's because our sense of smell is five times worse than a dog's. In this case, a wolf. I'll just follow, since it's better to stay together than face something on your own. Well, certain things. I grab my bag as the wolves follow Hige.

We eventually found a dead deer thanks to Hige's super nose. The wolves dig in except for Tsume, who is still watching with a cold gaze. I stood in front of him, staring at the three with a queasy feeling in my stomach.

The deer looked underweight, judging from the ribs that are visible from its skin. But why does my stomach feel funny?

_Rumble._

Oh damn, I knew this is going to happen! I can't eat a carcass or anything that's not been slaughtered. It's against the code!

'_ But it looks delicious~'_ a voice inside my head purrs. No, I won't eat it! No no no! My stomach was growling, almost to the extend where it's begging for a rotting flesh for a meal.

" Canista?"

I snap out of my thoughts. Toboe, is looking at me with a mouthful of meat. " Yeah? You said something?"

" Don't you want some?" Hige mumbles through a few chunks.

" Yeah, and Tsume too!" Toboe adds. " It tastes like hamburger. Only, it's a little tough."

He rips the ears of the deer and drops them in my hand. I look at the ears with disgust.'_ Go on!'_ the voice in my head coaxes.'_ You can worry about your religion later.'_

" Well, aren't you gonna eat it?" Tsume growls behind. " You know I can hear your gut growling!"

I am sorry mom and dad, I am breaking the rules.

I shove the ears into my mouth, cringing at the rotten taste. Slowly, I chew them, feeling the blood flowing down my throat while the hairy skin brushes my tongue. But I got to admit, it's not bad.

At least my stomach stops rumbling.

" Better?" asks Toboe. I nodded. " I wonder what paradise is like?"

" What I can say," Hige grins. " A place where flowers bloom all around, food that are endless and a field full of chicks!"

" Really?" asks Toboe hopefully.

" Typical," I sigh at Hige's view of his paradise.

" How long are you going to believe this crap?" a growl was heard. I don't have to turn around to know who it was. The other wolves look up with a confuse expression. Only Kiba has a stern, neutral expression.

" Paradise is just someone's dream," Tsume told us sceptically. " Where are you going to go if it's not there?"

" We will find paradise," I told him. Sure he is baring his teeth and about to snap my neck, but I am determine to go to this 'paradise' and help my friends along the way. Even if it means convincing Tsume to follow us…

" In this journey," Kiba speaks up. " Your commands are not followed here."

Tsume growls and said, " Fine! I don't need to be with you anyways!" He strodes off without turning back. A part of me wanted to say 'Good riddance! We don't need him anyways.' But, another part of me wanted him back on the team. Why? I don't know.

I just feel that it is not right without him.

" Not gonna happen," I mutter as I try to catch up with him. A padding of feet was heard behind me. I don't have to know, as long as I am not the only one who wants him back.

" I'm coming with you!" Toboe announced. " I want Tsume to go to paradise too. I like him. You like him too, right?"

" I do not!" I replied hotly. " It's just I have a bad feeling about our journey without him."

" Oh, like an instinct?"

I hesitate but nodded. Maybe it's a instinct. I am not sure. Humans have no instinct since we have everything in front of us. Those who do are either on television or a psycho.

" Alright Canista," said Toboe. " I just thought you have feelings for him. There is nothing wrong, really."

" Let's just drop that and find him!" I snap. I didn't mean too but there is no way I am ever going to like him. The previous things he did are already enough to prove it.

We call out for him, searching until we've come across an unknown land. I have a bad feeling about it. It looks like a desolated base that might have been use for military weaponry. So far, there are no people in this area.

I guess we are safe from getting hit, right?

" TSUME!" Toboe howls out. I follow him behind, still observing the area. As we are walking, I notice a ledge. I have an idea!

" Hey Toboe!" I call out. " I'm going to see if I can spot him from the ledge."

I point out to him where it is and he nodded. " Good idea, Canista! I'll call out for him."

As the red wolf howls, I run towards the ledge. Everything from the view is so…empty. Sure it is 200 years into the future but this just feels so lonely. I thought I might be happy since I am used to be alone…

Before I knew what just happened, a blur of grey fur grabs me by the collar and drags me to where Toboe was while a gun shot was heard. My heart was pounding while my mind went blank.

" You could have gotten yourself killed kid!" a voice snarls. I look at my left, Toboe looks scared but glad at the same time.

" W-what happened?" I ask, still trembling.

" I don't know but there's some kind of thing that's coming right at us!"

I look at where Toboe was pointing at. The thing that almost killed me was something I could not figure out what it was. Maybe it's an automatic military weapon? The thing looks like a cross between a black camera and a Dalek. I'll just call it a Dalek, then.

" Come on!" cries Toboe. " We have to run!"

We ran, hearing gun shots and the heavy breathings of one another. We stop at a very slippery ground.

Oh no….It couldn't be-

Before I could tell what's going to happen, the 'Dalek' was shooting right at us! I barely got hit except for a hole on my left shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a tremor beneath my feet. Tsume had a grim expression but kept his guard while Toboe looked nervous.

CRASH!

The three of us are falling, me with gasps and no audible screams could be heard from my mouth. I tried grabbing on to something to break my fall but the only thing I could do is place my bag on my back and arch my head up.

THUD!

Dizzy from the fall, I regained my consciousness. It seems like the three of us are trapped in this cave, I suppose. The entrance is covered with shards of ice. It reminds me of that last movie of….I can't remember!

Anyways, Toboe seems alright. Tsume is in bad shape. His right hind leg is wounded, probably from that 'Dalek'. " Canista, do you have anything from that bag that can heal the wound?" asks Toboe.

I rummage inside my bag to find the first aid-kit. Slowly, I took out some bandages, cotton and antiseptic. While Toboe keeps watch, I sit next to the unconscious grey wolf.

As I clean and patch up the wounds, I couldn't help but stare at the 'X' marked scar on his chest. I trace the scar, my fingertips barely touching anything but the coarse fur.

" I wonder how he got this scar," I murmur. Just then, I could feel the grey figure stir as I finish wrapping up the wound. He casts me a hostile look, trying to know what just happened.

" We fell," I told him bluntly.

" You know, it would've been better if you stop following me!" he growls.

" I did," I sigh. " But somehow it just doesn't feel right. Not saying that I want you! I feel, strange about it…"

" Bullshit! Humans don't have instincts. Or a brain as they move."

Ignoring his remarks, I continue, " Toboe's keeping a look out for that Dalek."

" What the fuck is a Dalek?! Anyways, why is it that the both of you wanted me back? I'm happy I don't have to listen to that other kid's order. It just pisses me off!"

" Because we want you," Toboe interjects what I was about to say. " Paradise is a wonderful place and maybe, all of us could be happy. Even Canista, she cares about you deep down."

" I don't!" I exclaim.

" There's no need to fight," said Toboe. " You help Tsume escape while I distract them."

" But Tob-"

" Just do it! I'll be fine!"

My head's thinking about staying but my heart told me to trust him. I believe Toboe can do it. Yeah!

" Alright," I smile. " I'll leave you to it. Tsume, let's go!"

I haul him up, standing close as the both of us walk out of the cave. We could hear gunshots firing and I pray my little friend is alright. Tsume's weight was heavier than I though. Or maybe it's because I've never faced a situation like this except watching The Empire Strikes Back!

Suddenly, I feel like something's watching us. I look up to see the 'Dalek' pointing at us, ready to fire. Swiftly, I brought myself in front of him with my hands balled up into fists.

" If you're gonna take him," I hiss. " You'll have to go through me!"

Before the first bullet fires, a flash of white jumps in front of us to break the nozzle. It was Kiba. I can say that I was glad that he's here. He is the leader after all.

" CANISTA, TSUME!" a voice cries. The both of us turn around to see Hige on a higher ground. " Up here, hurry!"

I did my best to drag the wounded wolf but he beat me to it by clamping onto the collar of my jacket, giving me a lift to meet up with Hige. Eventually, the 'Daleks' were destroyed thanks to Kiba and Toboe's safe. We started to move to a safer place.

When we got away from that desolated place, Tsume looks at Kiba with a confuse yet angry expression. " You, why did you have to save me? I didn't even ask any one of you!"

" It was just instinct," said Kiba. Then, he looked at me. " You have guts for trying to make it come back. A stupid move, but a bold action. Maybe humans do have instincts…"

So off we are to paradise. I could feel Tsume's weight leaning on to me. Somehow, it's scary for he hates me but on the other hand, it feels…nice. Nice that he could trust me a little.

" Hey, Canista."

" Yeah?"

" …Thanks," he grumbles.

Am I hearing it? Well, not to pressure him I give a small smirk which he caught it from the corner of his eye.

" No problem."

* * *

**How's your first trip to the wild, Canista? Let see how she'll handle a in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Wolves Of Mean Street

**I am so sorry for not updating! I am busy with college work and projects. As for a long wait, here's a long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wolves Of Mean Street

As the journey continues, Tsume feels like he can run on his own. So, he told me that I don't have to let him lean against me. To me, it's a relieve because with my bag and how long we had to walk, my body is about to collapse. Hope we will find a place to rest before we continue on our journey.

We've run together in this blizzard, feeling bits of snow in my boots while my ears could hear nothing but the whistles of the wind. I keep up with the pace by jogging close to Hige, for he will lend me his collar to grab onto if I feel tired. I look on my left, noticing a train passing by.

How long have I slept? None? Why is that? Could it be the Lunar effect I am experiencing? Back in school, my teacher told me about this effect that only happens under the full moon, where people will sleep less and act abnormally.

I'm not sure whether it is true but all I can say is that dogs howl and bark under the full moon.

We decided to take a rest on a snowy slope, feeling tired. I lay down next to Toboe, who was thinking about what paradise would be like.

" I think it's a great place," said Toboe dreamily. " There's no pain, hunger and Granny can take care of all of us."

" That sounds like a wonderful dream," I smile. But the others have doubts about it!

" Really, now?" Tsume gives a sceptical sigh. " You want a human to take care of us?"

" But Granny wouldn't mind," the red wolf insists. " She might even take care of Canista too!"

" Me?"

" Yeah, your nice to us!"

Hige seems to agree but Kiba's smile at the thought of paradise fades as Toboe mentions about me. Tsume had a very cold expression, meaning he doesn't care if I ever reach paradise. Oh wait, I forgot, he doesn't believe in paradise!

We set off again, running as we stop at the edge of an old bridge. Below us is the ocean and beyond the ocean is a town that looks gloomy and desolated. Well, in my eyes it's abandoned but let's see if we are going.

" The scent of the flower is at the other side," Kiba murmurs. " Let's go."

Seems like we are going to the city after all!

…

I was right! The town is desolated and no signs of life can be found. Or maybe there are but they are hiding? Hige and Toboe are also uneasy with the atmosphere of this place. Kiba is kind of neutral but his expression was as stern as the day I met him. Tsume, however was slightly happy to be here.

Well, the place seems rough. I bet he really likes this place. I'm just saying!

We keep walking until we spot a group of men and a woman sitting by a lit up barrel. Wait a minute! I eyes and my brain are misinterpreting me on what I'm seeing.

They are not men. They are wolves!

So there are other wolves after all. But compared to Kiba and the others, these wolves looked mangy, almost ragged-looking and in their eyes, there's no hope or life ahead of them.

All of us stop. Kiba's eyes were focused with intensity. The group of wolves are staring at us, eyes lingering with hunger and hostility.

" Where do you come from?" one of the wolves demanded. He might be the leader… I guessed it's because he's bigger than the rest, had almost a mix of grey and black fur, and a scar at the right side of his face.

" Far from here," Kiba replies curtly. The pack look at each other before their attention towards us.

" Where are you going?"

Before any of us could answer, Toboe announces, " We are going to paradise!"

To my surprise, all of the wolves started laughing, mocking us if I may put it. I turn my attention to Hige, who just shrugs and Tsume gave me a I-told-you-so kind of look. Kiba's expression remains hostile while both Toboe and I are confuse.

" And look!" one of the wolves cried out. " They brought a human on the trip!"

" What are you going to do with it? Fatten it up till it's dinner time? Hahahaha!"

" Or maybe that human's their pet," another one guffaws.

" There's no way she can see us with our disguise, right?" a sleazy one asks.

" Actually I can," I interrupt them. All of the wolves stare at me with wide eyes filled with confusion, shock and even rage. Then, the leader speaks up, with a voice that shows he means business!

" There is no paradise," he told us curtly.

Toboe, Hige and I look at each other. No paradise? So all this time we have been travelling for nothing?

The sleazy wolf, who somehow read our expressions said, " Oh, we've been there alright."

All of us looked at him.

" It wasn't even paradise."

" Yeah," another one added. " It was more like Hell!" Then all of the wolves except the leader and the only she-wolf laugh again. " Paradise is nothing but a legend!"

" You're too young to understand," the leader sighs, then turns his attention towards me. " And you, what are you doing here in these parts with those guys?"

" I'm going with them," I told him bluntly, ignoring the pack's laughter. " Who knows what I might find."

" Stupid human," a scrawny wolf laughs. " You won't even last a day!"

" But she has," said Hige.

" Enough," Kiba growls. " We are going to find a place to rest."

We've been walking, along the waterfront with quiet thoughts. Why aren't these wolves believe in paradise? If they have been and it is hell, then why bother staying here? I'm sure there are bother places to go…

" So cold," Toboe comments. " Even with a group wolves here, it feels colder than ever."

I can't help but agree with that.

" We should get out of here," Tsume sighs, maybe irritated by Toboe's complain. " Those guys give me the creeps if you ask me."

Hige look at me with an uneasy expression. He wants to get out of this town before any else happen. But Kiba, had other ideas…

" We're staying," he announces. " With so many wolves it's a mystery why they couldn't leave this place. There must be a reason."

**No one's p.o.v**

The alpha wolf's talking to an employee in his human illusion. He had to disguise if not, these people would kill both him and his pack. He has shaggy light brown hair, wears a black jacket over a grey shirt and pants. But the scar on the right side of his face is still visible.

" Remember," he instructs. " They will be ready for work so be ready with your tasks!"

" Y-yes sir!" the man nodded as he takes the whip from the alpha's hand before going off.

" Zali," a female voice called. " Is this what you really want?"

The alpha turns around to meet with the only she-wolf in his pack. She is a lighter grey wolf with gorgeous gold eyes but since the two wolves are in the present of the previous human, she has to use her human illusion as a disguise.

Her human illusion has short, dark purple hair with the same coloured eyes. She wears a long, black coat that is white on the inside, with a grey shirt underneath and a pale orange scarf, light blue jeans with a belt, and brown boots.

She looks concern.

" How many times have I told you," the wolf, Zali sighs. " This is our life now."

" But are you happy with this?" she asks.

" This life suits us just fine."

The she-wolf sighs, not satisfied with the alpha's answer. But then, she remembered the four young wolves with the only human that accompanies them.

" Those boys," she thinks woefully. " Reminds me of you when you were full of spirit. Zali, what happened to your determination?"

The alpha growls. " They are are young, Cole! Those boys don't know what we've been through and that human, they're probably going to eat her soon if they feel hungry."

" But," Cole thought for a moment. " That human girl. She has determination in her eyes as if she is willing to go with them to paradise. Unlike most of the humans we've seen, she has a bright face filled with life."

The alpha, Zali, look at his she-wolf companion. He had nothing to do with those four, young wolves but the human looked hopeful. '_ She may be the last of her kind since most humans would rather kill or torture us._' He shakes his head with disbelieve. ' _No, that will never happen! She's like the rest of them, no human will have kindness towards anything but themselves._'

" Maybe," he sighs, not wanting this conversation about the human. " Anyways, we'll be fine. All of us are safe from harm. This place suits us just fine."

Just then, another comes in with his human illusion. " Hey boss, those boys are heading for the graveyards with that human. Say, why don't we make them work while we eat that hum-"

" Don't be a fool!" the alpha snaps. " They're non of our concern! Neither is that human."

**Canista's p.o.v **

The four of us are watching the waves on the seashores, feeling hungry. I am surprise how can I survived this and my mind is still intact! Maybe it's because my body has more water than fat? Come on, Canista! I thought I am good at biology….. Seems like I've forgotten some parts.

" Man, I'm starving," Hige whines. We heard someone's stomach growling. All of us turn our attention at the fluffy Himalayan wolf. " What? Oh right, that was me!"

Then, another growl.

" But that one's Tsume!" Hige chuckles. The grey wolf just grumbles, looking away. " What do you care?" he growls.

" Stop it, Tsume!" Toboe pleads. " The more you get mad, you'll get hungry!" All of us sat in silence. Just then, Tsume got up without saying a word. Then, Kiba got up to follow him. The rest of us follow suite.

We reach to a place that really gives me the creeps! I mean, who in the world would want to explore a graveyard in the middle of the night! I may be a muslim but I do believe in superstitions, mythology and evolutions. Whatever there is, I hope we don't encounter a ghost.

" This should be a place for us to rest," Tsume grunts.

" Hey Canista," Hige whispers. " Are you alright?"

" Y-yeah," I replied, trying to shake off the fear. " D-don't worry, I'm fine! Let's just follow Tsume."

We stop at where the arctic and grey wolf stood. The place seems abandoned as in destroyed. I stood behind Hige and Toboe, covering the rear. Suddenly, a digging sound was heard from one of the holes. And then…

A head pops out.

" AHH!" Toboe, Hige and I scream. I mean, do you want a walking dead among the living? Slag no! But as we get a better look, it was just an elderly wolf with long tufts in his ears and a very skinny body.

" Hey Gramps," Hige calls out. " What are you doing?"

" Digging my grave," the old wolf said hoarsely. " When you boys are around my age, you'll know when you are going to die."

He got up, slowly scanning the surroundings. Then, he stops to look at me. " A human? Odd, never seen one up close or this young. Who are you?"

I introduce myself, telling the old wolf that I am following Kiba and company for the journey to paradise. The old wolf listened to my story, nodding his head.

" I see. But it is rare or even impossible for a human to join wolves into paradise."

" Yes," I sigh, tired from the journey while getting these remarks. " But even if I am not accepted into this 'paradise' at least I will know what's like and be useful in the group."

" Who says that we're using you!" Hige cries in alarm.

" Anyways Gramps," I continue. " Have you seen or have been to paradise?"

" Paradise?" Gramps inquires. " Yes…I've seen it."

All of us turn our attention towards him. Then, Toboe speaks up. " Um, do you know what colour the flowers are, Gramps?"

" Colours?" he questions dreamily. It sounds like a nostalgic or a woeful memory to me. " They are the colours of the moon. This place, used to be filled with flowers but now, this place is just a barren wasteland."

A pale white! Wow, if we ever find those flowers, maybe I can take one back for my flower album.

" Gramps," said Kiba slowly. " Do you know the way to paradise?"

The old wolf nods slowly, pacing a bit before saying, " Yes. The way to paradise lies beyond there." He points towards an abandoned tunnel. I have a bad feeling about what lies beyond.

" Many have tried," Gramps murmurs. " But we failed to find it. A few of us return including me."

" And the others?" I ask.

Gramps look at the entrance sadly. " They never returned." Poor Gramps! Hige, Toboe and I look at each other. We know how that feels. But Kiba remains neutral while Tsume is ….just Tsume.

" There is no such thing as Paradise," a gruff voice points out. All of us turn around to find the alpha of this place. He looks like he wants to clear us out.

" What are the four of you and the human doing here?" he demands. " Leave before morning or I will hunt you down."

Then, his attention turns towards Gramps. " You've got work at the station. We have to go now."

" Oh, alright," Gramps chuckles. " Well, goodbye youngsters. And you too, human."

Well, I guess being called a human here isn't as bad as how I would put it. We decided to rest at an abandoned site, waiting for what Kiba wants to do. Right now, he's in deep thoughts. Have we travelled all the way here for nothing?

" Why don't we dig our own graves?" Tsume suggests sarcastically. I hug my knees close to my chest, trying to ignore the hunger. Even if I tighten my belt to its maximum, I don't think my stomach's growling would've help much.

" So how did you get pumped up to find paradise?" he asks the arctic wolf. The rest of us also wait for Kiba's response. Kiba looks up from his sitting position.

" I couldn't tell. It felt like something was pulling me towards it. Like a call."

I get it. Like gravity, you can't help but be drawn to it!

Kiba got up, walks away from the rest of us without saying a word. There's something about him that gave me an odd type of aura. Not sure what it is but…

I gotta find out.

I got up too, stretching my limbs, enough to hear the cracks and pops of my joints. I drop the bag from my shoulders gently and take out a hatchet in case something goes awry. Toboe was the only one who saw me. " Where are you going?" he asks quietly.

I smile. " Follow Kiba to see where's he heading off. Do you think you could wait here with the others?"

Toboe nods. " Okay! Maybe you should try and make friends with Kiba like what you did with Tsume."

" That was not friendship," I told him. " It was merely an acquaintance. Anyways, I'll try my best."

" Great!" the red wolf pants happily. " That'll show Kiba that not all humans are bad. Plus, he can trust you since Hige and I can and even Tsume."

I chuckle and give the red wolf an affectionate scratch under the chin, which he whines in delight before chasing after the white wolf.

**Later**

I can't tell what time it is but dark enough for me to speed up. Then, I found a white apparition not far from where I was running. Before I could catch my breath, Kiba bounds furiously towards me, teeth baring with that snarling sound he makes.

" What are you doing here?" he growls.

" T-to see where you're off too," I pant, too tired to be shocked by his sudden appearance.

" It's none of your concern!" he snaps his jaws. " And why are you holding that weapon in your hand? Thinking about killing me for fur so that you can be warm or for food?"

" I AM NOT!" I yell back, straighten up my back. " Look, I am sorry to follow you but I just want to know where're you are going. As for fur, I would be a bastard if I ever do that or food!

" Predators do not eat predators."

The arctic wolf stares deep into my eyes with its yellow ones. His muscles calm slight before he replies, " Alright, you can come. But you have to listen to what I say, got it?"

I nod.

The two of us walk until we are at some kind of alleyway. I clench my left hand into a fist while I grip onto the hatchet on my right. I have a feeling that we're in wrong part of town.

" Hey, have you given up on finding it!" a voice hollers. Laughters were heard after that. Kiba and I turn snap at the sleazy, good for nothing wolves.

" Hey~" one of them croons sickly. " He brought the human along. That means we can have her!"

" Yeah, I'm starving!"

Kiba had a stern gaze. " All of you, moping around without hope. Where is your pride? I don't see any wolves. All of you, have given up and crumble. You, all of you are nothing but dogs!"

Kiba, I don't think you should say that in a time like this! Too late, the wolves are close!

I swing my hatchet in front, trying to make them backaway. I may be a former judo master but in times like this, I seem to have forgotten my moves. I step back, cautious on when these mangy dogs are going to attack.

Growling, snarling and snapping jaws are heard all around. My mind is trying to avoid bites or even losing a limb. I use my left fist to punch wolves that are close to me.

The blunt side of my hatchet is for hits. I am NOT going to decapitate wolves. No, that would either be a bastard or a poacher.

SNAP!

" Argh!" I scream. One of the wolves had bit my arm! I withdraw myself, trying not to flex. I notice most of the wolfs are ganging up on Kiba. I can't let them kill him.

Slowly but swiftly I swing the hatchet towards one of the wolves. A pale, grey one was on top of the arctic wolf.

THUNK!

The mangy thing lets go of him and quickly I kick him at the side. The wolf yelps in pain, staggers away to recover. I caught a glimpse of Kiba, who was fighting off two wolves, tearing their scruffs. Blood was drawn.

I look down at my own arm. My left arm's sleeve has holes that are punctured by one of those wolves. A little blood but not too bad.

" I'll live," I mutter. Then, another wolf jumps on me!

" Think you can live through this fight?" he taunts. He may be skinny but he can really pin me down. I struggle, trying to get him off of me. I got an idea.

I turn my hatchet, lift my arm and feel the pressure that was made once I swing it. Painful whines and yelps are heard behind me. I could feel the wolf's body sliding off.

I got up, groaning from the force earlier. I turn around and look at my attacker. He limps, because one of his forelegs was sliced by my hatchet. Luckily, his whole paw was not dismembered.

I would not forgive myself if I did.

After what seems like all of the wolves left, I walk slowly towards Kiba. He's in a pretty bad shape, with bruises, bite marks and some scratches. I'll heal him once we get back to the others, since the first aid-kit is in the bag.

I let him lean on to me for support. " Where to?" I breathe, tired from the fight. The white wolf did not say a word. Taking a deep breath, we walk away from our battlefield. If that's what you would call it!

" The station," he growls softly. I nodded. I want to know why aren't these wolves want to be trap or maybe slaves here. Just guessing. Wolves are meant to be free.

Even though dogs are domesticated from wolves during prehistoric times, I feel that those that aren't should remain who they are. I wish I could say the same for humans. We have bigger brains, technology, comfortable lives but it just doesn't seem right.

They are the only creatures to have the seven deadly sins.

Eventually, we arrive at the train station thanks to Kiba's keen eyes and strong instincts. The smokey stench reeks throughout the area. Cargos can be heard, being load or push.

But I can also hear a whip crack with whines of pain. Kiba's eyes snap into a frenzy. It's like he knows what's happening and the crack of the whip is the trigger. He shoves me down, dashes away with that mad look in his eyes.

" Canista!" a familiar voice cries.

I look up and saw Hige, Toboe and Tsume. I made my way carefully to join them. The three of them were watching something. I stand between Hige and Tsume to get a closer look.

It looks like the alpha is fighting with Kiba in another blood battle! Maybe that's why Kiba's mad: how can an alpha as strong as he, could lead his pack into a miserable life like this?

Then, I saw something that I don't want to see: a dead wolf who died due to the labour force from pulling a heavy load from a sled. Closer, observing the dead wolf is someone that doesn't deserve death.

Gramps is dead.

" G-gramps," I tremble, feeling my voice breaking. A body pressed close to mine, not in a forceful way. More like a comfort.

" We know, kid" Tsume said gruffly.

…

The next morning, the alpha and his pack prepares a funeral for Gramps. The rest of us watch solemnly. Gramps does't deserve to die. Why alpha? Why made him work?

Kiba, bloodied from last night, leans on me as I do my best to treat his wounds. The scars are deep but it'll heal for a few days, weeks maybe. Thanks to Hige, I got my bag back so right now, I have to tend both my arm and Kiba.

" You shouldn't have interfere" the alpha snarls.

" Why lower yourself into this?" I ask quietly. Well, at least I tried. He gazes at the five of us. Kiba especially, with a distasteful glance.

" All of you," he said softly yet sharp. " Are still young to understand."

* * *

**Well, let's see what happens next, shall we? I will be in Singapore to see the zoos and animals :) I will update once I get back and juggle m work.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Saving Private Hige

**Hi everyone! I am sorry if updates are slow because I have to deal with my studies and work at college. When I have the time, I guarantee you, I will upload them :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Saving Private Hige

" Careful with that!" the arctic wolf yelps as I rub some ointment onto the wounds. The scratches and bites are really deep from what happened last night.

" Keep still," I told him. " It won't hurt if you stop squirming."

" Are you sure that stuff works?" Toboe asks. He, Hige and Tsume are with us at some abandoned building. Looks safe after the fiasco last night.

" Trust me," I chuckle. " I've used this when I have scratches."

Kiba lays down on a stone slab, closing his eyes as I continue my task. I can feel the others watching me as I work. Then, Hige breaks the silence.

" You know, the both of you shouldn't move with empty stomachs."

" Easy for you to say," I snap back impatiently as I wince at the growl in my stomach. Primus, if I don't have anything by sundown, I'd probably eat my own arm!

" Well that she-wolf, Cole gave us a loaf of bread," said Hige, not knowing that he shouldn't mention that at this time.

" You could have just save some," the red wolf whines.

" Why don't the both of you shut up and do something useful!" the grey wolf growls impatiently. Both the red and tawny-fur wolf look at him.

" Great idea, Tsume!" Toboe nods enthusiastically. " I can help by finding some medical herbs in case Canista's supplies are low. Hige can help find some food for the rest of us."

Not a bad idea! Well, the younger are always sharp, in my opinion.

" Why me?" Hige asks. More like a whine to emphasise it. I mentally face-palmed.

" Hige," I sigh. " You have energy from the food you just ate. Use that energy to find the same thing for us, so that we don't have to eat each other. Besides, a wolf with an appetite like yours can track food easily, right?"

Feeling a bit confident, Hige rose to his feet. " Alright, alright. I'll go, but just don't sweet talk me into this. I feel guilty!"

I grin. My plan worked after all. As the two, young wolves left, I look back at my so-called 'patient'. He laid on the slab, almost out of breath with the scars over his body. Seeing the scars, I look over my arm that I wrapped in bandages.

Wonder if those wolves had rabies? If they do, will I die from infection before reaching paradise? Stop it, Canista! Do not be a pessimist.

" Why?" a voice murmur. I look down at the tired arctic wolf. " What do you mean?"

" I mean," he continues, raising his head slightly. " Why are you so concern for us. Last night, you fought along side me instead of running away. Also, you allowed me to lean on you. Why do care about us?"

" I don't know" I admit. " Like you say, I could have just run and avoid the fight but I stayed. I guess I just don't want a bloodshed or anyone dying."

" Even them?"

" Even them," I nod. The arctic wolf, satisfied with my answer, close his eyes. Then, I heard a low growl. I look back at the grey wolf, who's eyeing the both of us.

" So the both of your wounds were not from the station," he stated. " You are a weird human to begin with."

" And your point is?"

He didn't listen to my question. Instead, he looks down at Kiba with a grim expression. " The sooner he gets up, we'll leave. We came all the way here because of him."

Blaming him, huh? I can't help but agree on the fact that we should get out of here soon. Then, we won't get into trouble. Or can we?

Suddenly, Kiba stirs while looking at the sky. " I remember," he murmurs softly. I scoot closer to hear better.

" When I was a pup, the fields were full of flowers. The flowers of the Moon. I was only a pup, not even strong. But then…"

He paused. Eyes close, trying to remember what happened. I watch him with interest as well as Tsume. Then, he continues: " A fire broke out. Can't remember when. I was the only survivor."

I have no words to what he had said. Poor Kiba!

" I have no pack," he sighs. " That's why I feel like I have to follow the scent of the flower. It will lead me to a place where all wolves survive. I can't tell how long until we reach there, but my instincts tell me otherwise."

I look at him and gently place a hand on his paw. " Kiba, I'm sorry about what happened to you, your pack, everything. But, let's cheer up and go, if you can stand of course!"

It wasn't the best, but I hope we can do something before anything else happens. Just then, three of us heard heaving, rapid panting of someone running towards us.

It was Toboe.

" What happened?" I ask, noticing his panicked state. Tsume stands up, also concern for the red wolf.

" It's Hige!" he pants. " They got him. He's been captured!"

" By who?"

" The humans!" he cries. " Not you, Canista but he was caught in a trap and the humans took him. What's worse is that the other wolves sold him to them!"

What?! " Toboe, are you serious?!" Tsume demands.

" I am. We got to save him!"

Then, Kiba struggles to get up, instincts kicking in I guessed. Now Tsume, Toboe and Hige are the only wolves in this pack. I am not sure if I am part of it but I'll just help.

" Kiba, your wounds!" I point out. No way he's going to run in that condition.

" I can stand," the arctic wolf insists. Tsume steps in front of him with concern in his eyes. Well, just a bit before they snap back into his lone-wolf stance.

" Canista's right," he growls softly. " You'll never run in that state." Then with ease, the grey wolf hoists the arctic wolf on his back. Toboe and I look at him.

" Then let's go!" said Toboe.

The four of us, counting Kiba on Tsume, run towards the town to find Hige. But if we're going to find him, we better ask those wolves if they know anything about it. Why would they sell out their own kind?

We ran passed corners, tired but still strong with determination. " Wait!" Kiba barks. We stopped.

" I can run from here," he insists. To prove his point, he runs ahead of us as we catch up. I am glad that wolf has a strong spirit.

" Hey!" he growls. What we saw ahead was the alpha. Maybe he knows where are the men taking Hige. We ran but we lost him. Only, we found his pack.

I am not going to like this!

" Hey, they're still here," one of them sneers. A few of the wolves smirk and leer at us with hate. One of them, unfortunately, had to be the one I injured his paw last night. He casts me a furious look with that stupid smirk of his!

I glare back.

" Where's our friend?" Tsume asks angrily.

" What is going on here!" a gruff voice asks.

We turned around to find the alpha and his she-wolf companion. We're so screwed now! Alpha, pack and even a she-wolf while there are only four of us. I ready my my hands into fist if things get rough.

" Where is our friend?" Kiba asks him calmly. " He was captured by your pack and was sold to the humans."

" What?!" he growls with disbelief.

" Your pack sold our friend!" Tsume adds. " You're neither wolves nor dogs. You're as bad as humans! Even our human is more decent than the rest of you!"

Wow! Well…I'll take that as a compliment.

" Moss," the alpha growls at the sleazy wolf. " Is it true? You sold him to the humans?"

The sleazy wolf, Moss, stood up with that carefree expression of his. " What? At least we can get food from the money we got."

Disgusting!

" Why would you sell out your own kind?!" the alpha demands. The other wolves, his own pack, crowd around him. Moss walks to him, gives him a warning stare.

" It's not like you're any different, Zali," he smirks. " You've been working us to dead for years."

" I was only doing it for our safety," he said quietly. " I can't risk all of our pack to die."

So, that's what happened! I didn't know he cared for his pride. He may have fallen along with his pack but somehow, I find a new respect towards him. No matter what, we must carry out our pride.

Then, Moss attacks him! I wanted to help him, even Kiba. " No,this is my pack! Don't get involved!" Zali barks at us.

The rest of us just watch. It was horrific, to see a leader being turned against his own pack. How painful it must have been for him. We watch until all the wolves stop. The alpha is now bloodied, beaten and broken.

" You are pathetic, Zali!" Moss snarls as he and the other wolves leave him. The she wolf rush towards him.

" Zali! Zali!" she cries. " You can't give up now. Our pack wouldn't be alive without you."

" Y-you," he replies hoarsely to the rest of us. " Why do want to keep going. What if you can't find it? What will you do from there?"

That's actually a good point! I thought Kiba's going to answer but I am shocked to know it wasn't him.

It was Tsume's!

" You may have fallen," he explains. " But something is calling us. I never wanted to go in the first place, only others who believed in the tale. But after what happened, I feel that this journey may lead us somewhere."

The three of us stared at him. Who knew he could be this deep. " You might not be able to find paradise," he continues. " But I guarantee you, we will."

" Tsume…" I murmur. Toboe has the same expression as I do as we exchange glances with each other.

Zali closes his eyes for a minute before getting up. " Alright," he grunts. " Let's get your friend back." Now we're talking!

But hey, if those men are humans, maybe I can help in this. " Guys!" I call out before we set of. The four wolves including the alpha stop.

" What's the matter Canista?" asks Toboe.

" Since we are dealing with people," I explain. " We could come up with a diversion." Then, I made them huddle around me to hear my plan. I hope this plan works for it will save time and my medical supply. Well, just for the sake of time!

So we eventually split up, with me and the alpha since he will lead me to a short cut that will lead me to the truck. The other three will chase the vehicle from the back but they will not go near until I give the signal.

" How far is the truck?" I pant.

" Almost there," Zali told me briefly. I am glad! My legs are getting tired from running!

The both of us hide at the corner of a building. We could see a truck coming with a cage at the back. Inside, I could catch a glimpse of tawny fur. Hige.

Now's my chance. I break off into a speed, stopping on the road. " STOP!"

I raise my hand, making the two trucks screech to halt. Both of the vehicles, the second one rammed into the one in front of me. Thank God the truck did not hit me or else the plan would've fail!

Two men came down from the truck in thick outfits and…goggles? But not just them, two more men from the second truck came down as well. Now I'm in for it!

" What the hell are you doing?!" one of them asks me. The four of them surround me.

" I just want to," I pant, still catching my breath. " Let you know that's my dog." I point at the tawny wolf. Hige looks at me with wide eyes but I gave him the message by winking. He gets it.

" Look Miss," the second guy points out. " We bought this wolf. I don't see anyone screaming about a missing dog. Besides, everyone knows that's a wolf."

" I know a wolf when I see one!" I snap. " My dog here has wolf genes that made him look like a wolf."

" Yeah?" the third one asks me suspiciously, clearly not buying my lie. " Then proved it. Show us that's your dog."

That's easy! I simply walk towards the cage and place my hand inside. Hige just place his snout in my palm as I scratch his head. He close his eyes, liking the scratches.

" Who's a good boy?" I faked 'coo' him. I hope he forgives me for this baby talk. " Yes you are! Yes you are!"

" Well, what do ya know," the fourth guy said with a satisfied tone. " It's her dog after all. Let 'im out boys!"

The did what they were told and Hige tackles me into a hug. " Don't try and pull that act again," he whispers in my ear. " It creeps me out!"

" Believe me," I whisper with a grin. " That's the last time you'll hear me baby talk."

I thanked them but there's just one more to ask. " Hey, um…do you guys happened to have any snacks. Just asking!"

The second guy takes out a packet of trail mix from the truck with a flask. He hands them to me which I took it gratefully. After finishing the mix and the warm, flask of coffee, I feel recharged.

" Thank you sirs!" I thanked them again.

" No biggie" the fourth one said. " Glad you're back with your dog."

" Yeah," the third out grumbles. " Now get out!" And we did.

Hige and I ran ahead to where our friends and Zali were waiting. Toboe has a happy expressing, relieving that the both of us are alright. Tsume's expression was that of shock as I cast him a smirk that says 'I told you so!'. Kiba still has that stern expression but if you look closer, there's a hint of impress. And Zali, has a tiny small which I feel honoured.

" So it did worked," Zali murmurs.

" Uh huh," I nodded. " Now, let's roll!" All of them stare at me with confusion. " Um, did I say something wrong?"

" …"

" It's my way of saying 'let's go'," I sigh. Then, we're off!

We are in the tunnels which Gramps told us before he died about it leading towards paradise. Zali stops while the rest of us go. I stopped my tracks. " Come with us," I offer. " It's better to go than stay at that abandoned city."

" I can't," he told me. " I can't leave my back behind. But you and those boys, I hope you can. I wish you the best of luck."

" I understand," I nodded. Even if his pack turned against him, he will try to do what's best of them. How admirable! I was about to leave until he tugs my sleeve.

" What is it?"

" Just want to say thank you," he rumbles.

" For what?" I ask. He look at me with a soft expression. " For proving me that not all humans are heartless."

I smiled. " You're welcome." With that, I give it all by catching up to the others. The journey to paradise continues!

* * *

**Woo! And so it shall. Hopefully they would find it or the thing that leads them to it.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Flower Maiden

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! College is keeping me down with it's exams but if that's how I will get to university, then I shall stride. I will not leave this story behind. I enjoy reading SAW on my own. So as a 'peace offering' this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Mind you, if I don't update which I will, my ****waterhorse will.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Flower Maiden

Our journey somehow ended up in a forest. And I MEAN, a thick forest filled with tall trees and greens but no life out of them. How ironic! Sadly, I can't find a fruit, berry or a nut for a meal. But I just hope we can find something that's edible. I do not trust these trees at all!

" Hey runt!" calls Hige. " Aren't you coming?" I look over to see Toboe catching up to us. He gives us an apologetic smile. I chuckle. How can anyone stay mad at an innocent wolf like him? We continue our journey, following Kiba as he seems to trust his instincts.

I can't help but hesitate or think about the outcome of this journey. What if there isn't a paradise? No going back now! " So are we there yet?" asks Toboe.

I don't think we're even halfway there! Hige looks as if he wants to hit his head at a nearby tree.

" What do you think?" the tawny wolf snaps irritably. " We've been following Kiba since day one! If he knows where he's going!"

I sigh. This is gonna take a while…

As we are walking, I could hear the conversations between Tsume and Kiba. Here we go again! This is what I could hear:

" How do you know where we're going?" asks Tsume.

" My instincts." Kiba's simple answer made me wonder. How long are we going to find this 'Cheza'? Kia sure has a lot of determination if he's bring us this far. " We have to move," the white wolf murmurs. " I can feel it."

Not questioning him any further, we continued our walk. I wonder how long can I last without food? No…I already asked myself that question. Or have I? Never mind, as soon as we find Cheza, the better. I wonder what she'll look like?

Technically made from a flower, I assume she's fragile or delicate in a sense, maybe as innocent as a baby. Flowers do not fight…or do they? Does absorbing sunlight counts as a weapon? Like a solar beam? Maybe it's a healing technique. Yeah, that'll be useful. Can she understand other flowers and plants as well or control them like Poison Ivy? That would be awesome! Scary but awesome!

" CANISTA!" a voice barked at me. I snap my head to the sound's direction. The four of them were ahead of me. I mean, WAY ahead of me! Embarrassed, I run as quickly as I can to catch up. Kiba's looking at me with a stern gaze.

" What kept you?"

"…Sorry!" I manage to breathe out. Hige leans next to me for support. I give him a grateful nod.

" You seemed to be in a daze," Toboe comments. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah. It's just me imagining things, that'a all!"

" Right," Tsume rolls his eyes. " Next you're telling us that you have strange dreams."

Before we could do anything, we notice a dark shadow covering the ground. Instinctively, I look up. My jaws almost dropped for what I am seeing is beyond the things I'd dreamed of: a ship.

I mean it! It's a ship! There is a ship above our heads! I don't know how the hell could those guys afford that! I mean there is no way in the past…well, my present time anyways that a filthy rich guy could asked someone to build a ship that's the size of the Nemesis! Maybe bigger than that. Sure in hell that it's bigger than freakin' Omega Supreme! I just want to scream out in excitement but first thing's first. Then, I am not sure but I could hear a tiny bit of sound coming from it.

" Nobles," I hear the grey wolf growl.

" It sounds awful!" Toboe whines, folding his ears. I look back at the arctic wolf. He seems shock. Like he knows something's up there. Something that is a magnet for him. Wait a minute!

It can't be!

" Can't any of you feel it?!" Kiba asks us in frustration before he runs off. I turn towards the other three. " Well, are we just going to stand here?"

" Let's go!" cries the red wolf as I follow him, along with the other two reluctant wolves. When running, I feel…weird.

I mean, I feel like a gentle hand is caressing my face. Asking me to move forward like it's calling me. _Go, go, go…._

" Wait up, Kiba!" I cried.

We just follow him. Despite being tired, hungry, this feeling or something is just driving me! " The scent!" Hige howls happily. " It's getting stronger!"

The flower maiden!

I can't believe it! She's calling us, she's guiding us, oh I can't wait to meet her! And we are closed, according to Hige. Soon, all of us stop at the cliff. There is no way anyone could scale or climb it. Can they? Then again, the wolves here are capable of doing so. But me?

I've never climbed or scaled a cliff, let alone an edge of a cliff before! Don't tell me we're-

" She's up there," said the arctic wolf. He motions all of us to follow him as he climb first. Now how am I going to climb up? I check my bag to see if there's any climbing equipment. Nothing!

" Well," I murmur to myself as I take off my gloves. " Here goes nothing." I tried to climb but somehow, I keep slipping off. Again, I use my feet as hooks when I got hold of the wall. In the background, the three wolves are panting and snickering at my attempt. I'm never going to climb up or catch up with Kiba.

" Here," said Hige, still chuckling at my failure. Swiftly, he grabs me from underneath. I hold onto his thick fur, afraid I might fall from the height. Got to admit, it's kind of nice to get the breeze. But, it must be the wind for I hear something.

A voice!

" K-Kiba," Toboe pants. I look down, seeing the red wolf all flustered since his fur was redder than ever! " I feel…weird. Is this what I'm suppose to feel?" Feel? Like a magnet? Force?

The arctic wolf just nods.

Eventually, all of us made it to an open field. Let's just say the place is beautiful! There's an open field with the lingering scent of sweet flowers and a hint of the type of smell you would find in grass during a wet morning. Then, there it is…

A lake.

Within minutes, I rush forward despite hearing the others towards the lake until around three seconds my face meets the wet surface of the cool liquid. How good it felt to gulp water again! It was just wonderful before someone hauls me up.

" Aww," I whine. " I just want a drink!"

" No," the voice belonging to the white wolf said it firmly. " You know why we are here." I give him an apologetic smile.

" Sorry Kiba, I'm just thirsty."

" Look!" cries Hige. All of us look over to the horizon, there by the waterfall. A figure is sitting there like he or a she is waiting for someone. But a feeling in my chest would have a said otherwise when I look closer. There. There she is…

" C-Cheza," I couldn't help but crack a smile.

" She's pretty," Toboe sighs.

I couldn't help but agree for she has an innocent air that makes you not stay mad at her. Her short, pink hair makes her look cute! I mean really, really cute 'til you want to hug her. Her eyes…wow they have a beautiful red-pink glow to it. I guess the dress she's wearing represents the petals she used to have before she became human which is pale blue that is almost white. Not to mention her pale skin could make Snow White cringe for it's fairness. So fragile…so delicate.

But, how does one make a flower into a human? It sounds completely illogical. Plants have different transport systems than animals. I watch as she walks slowly towards Kiba. He seems quite and shock at this. But, in his eyes I could see the relief he has by meeting her.

" At last," she whispers. " We have met."

" Cheza…"

Then the next thing I know, she kneels down and hugs him! I have never seen Kiba this relaxed before. Must be her presence. I watch as she strokes both his furry cheeks in an affectionate manner before bringing him into a hug. Kia closes his eyes, obviously enjoying it! I have one thing to say:

" Aww~" I cooed at the sight of it. Seriously, it's FRAGGING CUTE! Both the Himalayan and red wolf smile, agreeing with me. But Tsume? Well, I've never seen him so confused or stunned by something.

" Do humans always make sounds out of everything?" I heard him grumbling to himself. Feeling energised, I think I'll have fun with him. I lean next to him, replied:

" Only when we see something that's cute."

" That's hardly cute."

" Too bad, Silverbolt. I ship them."

" What did you just called me?!" he growls.

I hear the other two snickering in the background. Hige's amused at the scene while Toboe lolly gag his tongue as he lets out his laugh. He's such a sweetie!

" I don't know Tsume," the tawny wolf gasps between breaths. " But it suits you…Silverbolt!"

We continue our laughter while Mr Grey here, is fuming with rage. I am not intimidated by that because if he were to kill me, he would have done it before we could make it this far. Our fun stops when we hear an airy giggle, almost fairy-like.

" Oh," I quickly stop my laughter with a clear of my throat. " Sorry, Kiba. And Cheza."

But the flower maiden just giggle while the arctic wolf is not amused by our antics. She walks, slowy towards us. When she's standing close to me, she's about half my height. I am not sure why but I have this urge to protect her like a little sister.

" You," she said it to me gently. " I knew you would come."

I'm sorry but..what?! The wolves are surprise as well. In fact, I've never seen Kiba wide-eyed or confused. Or Tsume for that matter!

" W-what do you mean?" I ask, lost for words. Instead of answering me, she takes Kiba's paw, beckoning us to follow them. Well, she is the key to paradise, now we have to follow her.

Still confused, I just the best option is to follow her and ask questions later. Along the way, Hige explains about Cheza's origin. My pace becomes slow, for I want to know more about her.

" So," the tawny wolf continues. " She was made by the nobles to represent the remaining Lunar flowers. Since she's the last I guess, it's up to her to lead us to paradise."

I listen to his explanation with understanding. It's amazing how such a plant or this case an artificial human-plant girl, is so trusted by the wolves with her origin and ability. What I want to know later, is what does she mean by 'I would come'?

Was she expecting me this whole time? I mean, when she was a flower? Is her question referring to the fact I am here, in this future?

" Anyways," said Hige. " She may be the key to paradise, she's not my type of girl."

" With you Hige," I sigh. " Everything has to do with a girl!"

" Can't help it, Canista," he shrugs. " It get lonely without a female. You're more masculine for a girl."

I am not sure if I should be offended or flattered by this. Soon, we enter a dark cave where a faded scent can be detected. It smells sweet like a…flower. I watch Cheza running happily towards the dark cave.

" This is the place where I was born," she explains. " Everybody, I'm back!" Sadly, the place where she thought her family would be, is now an abandoned and desolated mess. I walk towards her, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

" I'm sorry," I said. Cheza looks at me, giving me a sad smile. " I see. I am the only one left. They withered away, forgotten here as I was caught." Poor Cheza!

" Is there anything we can do?" asks Toboe.

" No," she shakes her head. " We have to go!"

With that, we continue our journey, this time we heard some men shouting, barking orders with guns cocking. Oh no, they're after us! Or, they are after Cheza! I hope we can get away before-

" I hear something!" shout a voice.

" Shoot it!"

" Don't you dare hurt, Cheza!"

And that last voice sounds familiar…could it be that nice lady, Cher who had helped me earlier before meeting these wolves? What is she doing here? How does she know about-

Nevermind, I get the idea!

" We got to move!" Kiba barks his orders which made Toboe lean next to Cheza to support her, Tsume to tense his shoulder muscles, Hige looking cautious and me, keeping an eye on the team and if enemies ever make a surprise attack. Just then, two men enter the cave to investigate only to be stopped by Fluffy and Silverbolt.

Hey, I have no other nicknames than that for them! Plus, I need to lighten myself up in times like this. No good would come to me if I keep whining or think things negatively. My heart has gone wild.

Gunshots were heard everywhere! I can't think. I can't hide. I must run. Follow the leader. Protect myself and the team at all cost. I did what my instincts told me.

" Cassie?"

I stop at my tracks. No one has ever called me by that nickname. I look over the ledge, where a group of men were trying to shoot us and there she is. Cher's face had a disbelieved look, either the fact Cheza's with us or seeing me with the wolves.

We gaze at each other for a brief moment, finding the sense of recognising one another. With a small, apologetic smile I said I was sorry before catching up with Kiba, Toboe and Cheza. More men arrive with their guns, shooting at every direction.

Toboe and I flank Cheza's sides while the arctic wolf attacks some of the men with ease, blood coming out of them! I feel sick but at the same time tempted by the scent of blood. I have not had meat for a while…

" CANISTA LOOK OUT!"

Involuntarily, I take out the hatchet to swing it towards where the enemy was.

THUMP!

It turns out to be one of the men. I hit him with the end of my weapon which knocks him out. Not thinking, I give his body a kick before running again to protect the red wolf and the flower maiden. I found them at the end of the cave. I don't see a way out.

Kiba arrives with Tsume and Hige behind him, tired and a bit bloody. " What are you looking at?"

" There's no place to go," I whisper. " We're trapped."

Before any one of us could panic, Cheza did something to the wall, causing it to split open. I am amazed yet baffled on how is that possible.

" This way," she said before entering the new passage. Hearing men shouting and coming close, all of us quickly follow her. Once inside, I watch as the portal close as if nothing happened! Oh boy, I can imagine the reactions of those men.

" Are we safe," Toboe asks hopefully.

" Hope we are, since Cheza practically saved us from there," I point out.

" Yeah," Hige nods. " Let's get going. Come on, Silverbolt!"

The grey wolf growls before casting me a glare that say 'I-hate-you-for-this'. I simply smirk. As expected, we laugh while following the arctic wolf leaning against the flower maiden in an affectionate manner. How sweet!

Even Cheza giggled at Tsume's new nickname. Kiba just cocks his head for the first time. I want to run up and hug him for how cute he looks but I think the probability of me getting onto his bad side is kind of… seventy-five percent. Say, I remembered something!

" Cheza?"

" Yes?"

I took a deep breath before asking: " What do you mean earlier, about you knew I would come?"

Now all the wolves stop to wait for an answer. Kiba, exchange glances between the both of us, Hige with his eager face, Toboe doing the same but with his ears perked up. Hell, even the lone grey wolf wants to know since his eyes are holding some kind of curiosity in it under his tough exterior!

" You don't know."

I shake my head.

" Canista." She takes my hand in hers. " You're the Wolf Guardian."

* * *

**WHAT?! She's a Wolf Guardian? Man, how are they going to take it or Canista for that matter! By the way, I like to put some tv, book or other references for fun while reading. Hope you guys enjoy this. I might update it next time after I get big things out of the way in college. So, you take over, Lapras!**

**L: Hi, I'm Lapras Waterhorse. I'll be updating this story with my friends while my owner is busy. I hope I'll do my best.**

**Both: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: An Untold Prophecy

**L: Hey, Lapras here! I noticed in the comment that one of you mentioned about how Cheza calls herself 'this one' instead of 'I'. Well, so sorry for that mistake, even my owner is sorry too. We thought it was 'I' because it suits her innocent personality. 'This one' sounds too arrogant for her. Forgive us if we don't know because the sub we watched said that she says 'I'. Anyways, my owner said that we change it to 'this one' so hope this will be ok.**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: An Untold Prophecy

Guardian? Guardian?! W-what but how?! There's no way I am the 'Wolf Guardian'. Those type of destinies or prophecies on happen in video games or fantasy stories. Hell, I'm not agile or swift like these wolves. I can barely run if it weren't for Hige or Toboe!

Like I predicted, Cheza walks off with Kiba following behind. We had no choice but to follow since she is after all the flower maiden. She leads the wolves. I am just a human. A human who was brought 200 years into this future. After what she told me, the wolves are acting strange.

I mean Kiba just gives me a wary gaze, thinking I might do something behind his back; Tsume eyes me with hostility while the other two are indifferent about it. Just discussing their own 'theories' behind me as we walk.

" Canista does have strange vocabularies."

" Come off it, Hige! She didn't know and I can tell. But think about it: she cares about us."

" How so?"

" Well," little Red Alert hums. " She healed me when I was attacked by the crows, gave us most of her food, patched up Kiba and even let Tsume open up a little!"

" I don't think he'll open up that much," I interrupt. The tawny and rad wolf look at me. Toboe whines. " He does! Tsume doesn't show it."

" Like that's obvious-"

" Quiet!" Kiba snaps. " We have to move quickly." He's right. It's night time, so some soldiers would be looking for us. Before moving, I look back to see Cheza keeping up with us. She seems happy but I noticed something. She's about to-

" Look out!" cries the red wolf. I watch her, afraid she might fall over the edge but missed it. Phew! She smiles at me before walking towards arctic and grey wolf.

" It's like she knew," he grumbles.

" She is the flower maiden," Fluffy reminds him.

" I don't believe it!"

" Me neither," I agree. " It's like she's looking out for us but we're looking out for her. Talk about irony."

" That's because we are," Kiba explains. Tsume lets out an aggravated growl. " What's the point in that? I don't trust her."

" Why not?" I ask, hoping he won't attack but if he does I will use my hatchet on him. Not killing him, of course!

" She's neither a wolf nor human. Not even a flower," he growls. " Especially if she's created by nobles."

Now that's just rude!

" But Tsume," Toboe tries to calm him. " Won't travelling with a scent of flowers be nice?"

" On the contrary," he argues. " It'll be too dangerous. Those men could easily track us down if she follows us."

" True," I nod. The young and tawny wolf stare at with with disbelief. I'm not done yet. " But she's the key to Paradise like Kiba said. We'll just have to protect her at all cost."

For the first time, Kiba looks at me with thankful eyes. " She's right. There's no argument about that." The grey wolf sighs. " I'm getting tired of this."

" Care to repeat that comment again," Kiba asks him with a hint of venom in his voice. Like he's asking for a fight. I rub my temples. This is going to be a long night!

Suddenly I hear something. At first, I thought it's just the wind but winds don't sound feminine. Do they? All of us turn towards the sound. I was Cheza! She's singing. No, more like humming. A lullaby. It's so soothing…

" I feel sleepy," Toboe yawns. He leans against the rocky wall that's close to a tree. Hige is also on the brink of sleep. I feel my body going limp. I stagger close to the grey wolf without thinking.

" Don't fall asleep!" he commands. " Toboe get up!"

" Sorry," the red wolf murmurs. " My body is telling me to sleep."

Tiredly, he looks at the arctic wolf. " What's going on?!" But Kiba has a sleepy look on his face. He also lets out a yawn.

" I…don't…know."

With that, the arctic wolf fall asleep. Feeling my glasses sliding off, I also lie down with my bag in my arms. I hear nothing but that lullaby. Closing my eyes, I let go of myself before succumbing into slumber. Little did I know, I feel warmer than usual.

*DREAM WORLD*

I am at a field. A field that is equivalent to my kind of paradise: where the animals are at peace, no hunter or poachers disturbing them. Even the endangered and almost the extinct ones are here. More importantly, most of the animal species here are wolves.

All kinds of wolves like the ones I am currently travelling with to the one's I've seen in my books or documentary channels. They are safe, happy and thriving which gives me joy. The little ones, younger than Toboe are so sweet! I just don't understand.

Why would people kill these creatures who only kill to survive? We kill them for sports and luxury. Why? Sitting down, I watch the wolves do their activities. All seems well until-

" Canista…"

A voice! But it sounds faint. It definitely isn't Cheza for it sounds masculine. An old yet masculine voice. I look over to see if there's anyone near me. Nothing! I return to the wolves, only to find them staring off at the horizon where there's a beautiful sunset and a river below.

" Canista…"

It's like the wind's talking to me. Maybe if I walk to where those wolves are staring, I'll find out. Slowly, I walk towards the edge. I feel heavy by each step I take. The further I go, the stronger the gravity is. What's happening to me!

" Who…are…you?" I manage to ask. The strong pull has made me even difficult to ask a question. I want to fall on the grass and just lay there but the gravity becomes lighter, lifting me up by my chin to look at the sky. There's a change in the sky for now it's dark as twilight. Only the pale moon and stars are visible.

" That," the voice continues. " Does not matter as what I am about to tell you. There is a storm coming. An evil bringer is preparing to destroy what is about to come. You have to be with the wolves and Cheza to protect them so that they can make it to paradise."

" But," I interrupt. " I am with them. That's the key for me to get home. I am not sure how I got here in the first place."

" And are you positive that is how you will return?" his question made me silent. The truth is I don't know if I will ever make it back. I craved for adventure, but sometimes it's nice to be back home. Fuel yourself up in a place you love before setting off again.

" I am not sure, to be honest," I said it quietly. " What ever happens, I hope nothing bad will happen to us. I swore an oath after all, to protect animals since I was young."

I hear nothing but the still air. Then, cool breeze sweeps over my face. I sigh, savouring the breeze's carasses before hearing the voice.

" If that is your choice," the voice states rather than ask.

I nod.

" Very well," I swear I hear a sigh. " Then I shall guide you to become the guardian that was foretold. Do not be afraid for I will always be with you. You may be one human but if one saves a life, she will save the world won't she?"

I don't know why but I feel tears welling up from my eyes. It's powerful, it's deep, it's…indescribable! The breeze stops. The air is still again.

" Light our darkest hour."

*END OF DREAM WORLD*

I slowly open my eyes that meet the clear blue sky. " You're awake," a familiar voice giggle. Turning my head, I meet Cheza's pinkish-red eyes watching me. " How long have I been asleep? Where are the others?" I ask.

" At town," she smiles. " Here, you dropped this. You had a good dream? This one can tell by the way you murmur in your sleep."

" Did I?" I ask, adjusting the glasses onto the bridge of my nose. She nods then giggles again. " Whatever it is, you and him slept the longest." I was about to ask who until I feel something shift on top of me. I look over, almost going to scream out of shock:

Tsume's on top of me!

" W-what the frag?" I stutter out of shock. The minute I said that, the grey wolf snaps his eyes open and let me tell you, I've never see his amber eyes this wide before. He jumps back until his back hits a tree.

" THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yells at me. I cringe at his tone.

" I should be the one who'll ask that!" I counter.

" Oh yeah? Well, keep your hands off me!"

" I wouldn't know," I said quietly. " All I remember is sleeping. How about you? Did you dream about chasing an elk?"

He blinked. " How did you know?"

" Isn't that a typical dream for a wolf?" I shrug. " Chasing a nice, juicy elk." I feel water foaming inside my mouth. He eyes me accusingly. " Still you could have skinned me for it!"

" I wouldn't Silverbolt!" I yell out his nickname. I'm holding my ground. He snarls at me. " Go ahead. Snarl all you want!"

" Oh the both of you are up," a voice stopped us from an almost life-and-death showdown. I turn around to find a tired but determined Kiba. " The roads to the mountains are blocked by some men."

" Soldiers?"

" Yes," he nodded. " Hige and Toboe are suppose to be back by now. The both of you slept the longest. I tried to wake one of you, but it seems like you were having good dreams."

The grey wolf rushes over to him. Wow, he's that desperate to get away from me or..Cheza? He's not comfortable with her to begin with. No wonder he's grouchy and not even a spider would marry him!

" Don't leave me with those two!" Now that's HIS problem. He never wanted to go on this journey so why did he? Suddenly, a blur of furs tackle me to the ground. Needless to say, I don't have to know who did it.

" Hey guys," I muffle under Hige's thick fur. Either fur or body fat, Fluffy here's too heavy! He soon gets off of me so that I can stand. I've never seen Hige or Toboe spooked before. I mean, they are looking back as if someone or something's watching over them.

" We're so glad to see you!" Toboe pants with a coat in his mouth. Hige is carrying a paperback. I wonder what's inside…

" Um, you were not far off," I point out. " So what's in the bag?"

" Check this out," he mumbles as he takes out a pair of bright pink boots. Now I get it: Cheza won't get hurt as she travels with us. Smart Fluffy! Then, Toboe drapes the coat over Cheza, which had an unusual result. Her eyes are wide with disappointment.

" You don't like it?" he asks her. Aww, poor little Red Alert! I walk over to him, ruffling his head. " Cheer up, Toboe. I'm also not sure what she likes." This made him prick his ears at me with sparkling eyes. Primus, how can I be mad at him with those eyes!

Hige places the boots in front of her, hoping she'll wear it. Feeling as if both of our prayers were answered, she steps into the boots which fits her perfectly. Gotta admit, it does look good on her! Now her eyes are brimming with joy as she twirls around us in her little dance. Giggling, she grabs my hand and spins me around with her. Before I could react, she stops with a fearful look.

" What is it?" I ask. Then I hear a low growl coming from Kiba. Tsume has a wary expression, and the other two are spooked. " That's the ghost!" Toboe cries. I feel Cheza pressing herself close to me. I am shocked at what I'm seeing:

A hooded figure that's taller than any of us, is now standing in front of us. Underneath the hood, I could tell this figure is an old lady just by her worn and wrinkly features. Plus, she's wearing those John Lennon sunglasses. How old is she? She must be very old for I may guessed that she'd be around when the last man has went into space until fifty years later where he is just the same while everyone around him has passed on.

" Old lady," the arctic wolf growls. " What do you want?"

The old woman said nothing but reveals her face under the hood. She has snowy white hair with wrinkles beyond what I imagined. Then, she takes out her sunglasses. I can feel my jaws drop for her eyes have the exact same colour as Cheza's!

" This one detect your scent," said Cheza, walking towards her.

" Cheza don't!" Kiba protests. The old woman glares at him. " Wolves," she croons. " I see. And what do we have here?"

Slowly, she studies me and then grabs my hand. " My, my. This is strange: a human with wolves. And protecting the flower maiden too."

" Aren't you a flower maiden too?" I ask. She shakes her head, now looking at the rest at the wolves, Cheza and then back at me.

" I am what was called Flowermen. The kind older than the lunar flowers. You must come with me!"

With that, she grabs Cheza's hand but the arctic wolf jumps in front of her. " Wolf, if you want to stay alive, I suggest all of you follow me if you want to get away."

" Away from what?" asks Toboe. Suddenly, gunshots were heard and we all knew we had no choice but to follow them.

We run until the old woman ushers us into a door, which was part of a tree. Finally safe and inside, we stand together hoping the intruders would leave. To be honest, I am scared, nervous or maybe both. Scared for the wolves, for Cheza and for me.

" I think they're gone," the tawny wolf whisper. Thank God for that! I got myself comfortable by leaning against the wall between Silverbolt and Kiba. This place isn't too bad. Not too shabby at all. The old lady now is on her chair with Cheza kneeling next to her.

" You and I are the last of our kinds," she croons. " Stay here and the both of us will thrive. Would you like that?"

" I don't like this," Kiba growls. " Cheza, let's go!"

But she didn't move. Cheza is still like a statue. " Cheza, are you okay?"

Fustrated, the arctic wolf wants to grab Cheza but the old lady shoots him a glare that could rival Medusa's. Exaggerating I know, but I need something to lighten up my mood!

" I wasn't asking you Wolf. I am asking-"

" Paradise," the flower maiden answers.

" What?"

" I am going with them to paradise," said Cheza determinedly. The old lady look at her and then back at us. We exchange glances at each other knowing that she never lies. There's no turning back then.

Right now, the wolves are in their human illusions with Kiba and Cheza below us. " You alright, Canista?" Hige asks. I nod, clinging onto the thick fur.

" So when do we come in?"

" Right about…" below us, that lady Cher is interrogating Kiba about Cheza. The four of us jump down the trees, surrounding her. Her face is surprised and shocked to see us.

" Y-you," she stammers before looking into my direction. " Cassie what were you doing with them?! Come over here, they're dangerous!"

" No no," I correct her. " They're fine. I am so sorry about earlier and Cassie is not my real name."

" W-what?"

" My name is Canista," I introduce myself to her. " And I am going with them. I can't tell you why or how did I meet them but this is the path I must take."

With that, Kiba brings Cheza up to the ledge followed by Hige, me, Toboe and Tsume. I look back, still guilty of leaving her in a baffled state. It's the only way if we are to escape from Tyger Pax-like guards. We decided to blend in at a town.

Since Cher is looking for the flower maiden, he found a pink hood for her to wear. I have to walk close to Tsume since he's tall and can cover me easily. Who knows, I am already a wanted fugitive. Hige and Toboe are at the rear. Then something else happen.

Cheza gasped as if someone got hurt. " She's wilting. This one can feel her blood and her pain."

" So what do we do?"

" Kiba," she tugs his sleeve. " Can I go with you?"

The wolf in disguise sighs. " You don't have a choice. You must come with us." Then she turns around to face us.

" Hige?"

Fluffy chuckles. " Well the more the merrier right?"

" Toboe?"

Red Alert grins. " Sure!"

" Canista?"

Now all the wolves are looking at me, expecting an answer which is: " I have no problems with it, Cheza. Besides, girls stick together."

" Tsume?"

We look at the lone grey wolf. He could of just shrug it off or something. I want to know his answer.

" Tag along if you want," he sighs irritably. " What ever happens don't blame me for it."

Well, that seems like his kind of 'yes' for Cheza smiles happily.

Meanwhile we are outside of the old lady's house waiting for Kiba and Cheza to come out. It's best that we stay out while Cheza goes inside to bid her goodbye. While waiting, Toboe nudges my hand.

" Did you have a good dream, Canista?"

I smile. " I did. How about you?"

" Oh it was amazing!" he gushes out. " I met Granny and we lay down at a meadow with me by her side. I wish she was hear."

I stroke his back to comfort him. " How about you, Fluffy?"

Hige blinks. " Fluffy? Hey, is this my nickname or something." I laugh which he chuckles. " Like it. It's better than Porky, that's for sure."

" Oh, oh do I have a nickname too?" the red wolf jumps in. I told him about his nickname and he pants happily. I take it that he likes it.

" So what was your dream?" I repeat my question.

He smirks. " You know what it is~" This Himalayan wolf now earns a cuff from me. Not too rough, not too gently.

" Pervert," I mutter. Even Tsume had a small smirk, knowing that he agrees with my comment.

" What about you," Tsume asks. " What do you humans dream of?"

" That depends. My dream was vivid. Vivid but nice."

Toboe whines as Cheza comes out if the house, signalling us to follow her. We walk as I listen to Toboe's beg. " I wanna know~"

" Yeah me too!" Fluffy adds.

" Answers," I told them with a small smile. " I found answers."

* * *

**L: Phew! Typing is hard when you only have flippers! Good thing my friends are here to type while I give my ideas and plans. Until my owner gets back from her finals and upcoming exams to apply for university, I will take over.**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Beast Within

**Hi everyone, I'm back and I just finished my exams! Thanked the Allspark for that. I hope Lapras did a good job but I will continue from here. Now Lapras has to get back to his mate who is FIVE years older than him! Hehe, anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Beast Within.

We've been walking through this town for god knows how long. To make it worse, there are stalls selling different kinds of food. Different kinds, as in from noodles to burgers to- Nevermind, I'll lose my appetite somewhere! I am just glad that it's nightfall, meaning the air is cooler and there are a few people. Phew!

Anyways with Hige, Tsume and Toboe infront along with Kiba and Cheza, finally me at the rear; it makes the team look…right. Why am I at the rear? In case the soldiers or people suspect us, I will be the one to talk out of this. Because a certain wolf said that's my advantage towards them! It will be nice to get out of this town. That will distract my hunger! Cheza, looking well-hidden under her pink, hooded disguise with an arctic wolf by her side.

I will admit, having another girl on the team is a relieve. Sure she could be younger or more innocent than me but whatever it is, I am glad. She could be like a little sister for me to protect. After all, she is not only the key to paradise, she is also my friend. I may not know her well, yet I feel like I've known her for quite some time. I promise, I will protect her alongside the wolves.

It could have been the wolf's soul I'm sensing if not, I can still guard them even if I may not have the soul; whether it is human, wolf or a Predacon!

Suddenly, she stops her tracks at the middle of the path and then turns right. I lean against the walls of this arch to take a closer look. Apparently, there's a wolf tied up to a pole near a bar. Or is it a dog? I couldn't tell but I've never seen a wolf with bluish-black fur. Maybe it's a hybrid! Yeah, and a female since I don't think a male wolf would have those pretty cerulean-coloured eyes.

She does look pretty….if it weren't for that spiked collar and hostile glance at us!

But Cheza doesn't seem to care despite Kiba's protests. She walks over to her, in her calm yet innocent manner. She smiles at her, like she knew her from the start. " They are…this one's friends," she explains, referring to us. The wolf hybrid still keeps a hostile glance towards her as Cheza kneels down at her level.

" You don't know who you are, are you?" she asks. " It must be sad, being alone not knowing who you are."

Is she saying-

" Don't you know," she tells the hybrid gently. " There is a wolf within you."

I knew it! I knew it, I knew it all along. She really is a , her hostility has evaporated and is replaced with confusion. There's another expression…fear? I would have had that expression too if I didn't know my origins. Especially if lets say, you're from a universe where your uncle is your rival and you have a twin that guards a kingdom while you guard the other by the power of Grayskull.

Just a theory!

All looks well until I heard a few men barking orders. " Kiba, we gotta go!" He nods at me before pulling Cheza away from her. I follow them, after I look at the wolf dog. _Good luck, my friend._

All of us are in an abandoned school bus. A bit old but has a few holes on the roof in case Cheza needs sunlight. She's still a flower despite looking very human to me. Toboe will guard her while the rest of us scout ahead. Yes, I am also involved with this task. Hige will spy for the soldiers, Tsume's going to check the defence while Kiba and I will look for a safer route.

This is not the first time I'm alone with him. After the battle with those riff raffs, I believe Kiba's starting to tolerate me. Which to me, is better than not knowing I exist even though I have always been with them.

So far, the path that we're taking isn't that dangerous. Sure there's another town ahead but hey, at least we're far from those soldiers. I think. I can't help but notice how tired Kiba is with his muscles sagging and his steps are a bit off. If he pushes himself, he'll never reach paradise or lead us for that matter!

" Kiba," I broke the silence. " Are you alright?"

" Fine."

He's a wolf. He will not stop at nothing yet even creatures like him has limits. " You look tired," I point out. " Do you want to rest first? We can continue after a few minutes." But he shakes his head.

" No," he replies firmly. " We are losing time." His chest's heaving like there's a stone in his lungs. If I prod him, the results would be…fatal. Wait a minute, I got an idea!

" Lie down," I command. He looks at me as if I've grown another head. " Trust me, it'll help you. For Cheza, paradise, the team. Reluctantly, he lies down on his side. I approach him from behind, kneeling down.

He growls but I choose to ignore it as my hands work on his back, rubbing it as I feel his bones and muscles. He relaxed a bit, even if he still looks fierce. Not hearing what he's saying, I continue my work on him. Seeing his eyes close, the work seem easy for me. Pressing on his pressure points to long strokes, I could feel the tension dying down. And that's my que to let go. " Better?" I asks. He nods as he gets up.

" What was that?"

" A massage. Something we do when our muscles and bones ache. It's like a stress reliever, really."

" Whatever you did," he said. " I appreciate it. Thank you."

His thanks made me smile. Finally! Now I can be more helpful for this mission. We continue our walk until I heard a few people talking. Dragging him to the corner, we listen in case there's useful information. They're conversations were about a place called the Death Forest. Just by the name, I don't trust the forest despite my love for nature. Like the Forbidden Forest…or at least like it, you can never come out. Or escape…I think!

" We are going in there," I sigh. " Are we?"

" There are no other options," he points out. " Let's go."

We arrive back at the abandoned bus where Toboe and Cheza were waiting for us. Cheza seems to be in a good mood, same with the red wolf. " Everything okay?" Both of them nodded just as Hige comes back with a tired yet relieved expression.

" The soldiers have surrounded the area," he reports hastily. " Looks like they're closing in on us." Then, ol' Silverbolt enters the bus with an expression I can't tell.

" They're defences are strong," he told us. " The best time we can leave this hell hole is by nightfall."

Good idea! But there's just a problem: I fear that we're being watched. Everything looks good outside but my stomach hurts. And I loss my appetite so this bubbling feeling must be anxiety. And it's scratching me like an alien that would burst from my tummy!

" I think we should move now," I whisper, afraid that even these walls in the bus could hear me. The wolves look at me quizzically but Cheza seems to understand what I was thinking with those jewelled-like eyes of hers. Kiba, seeing how fond he is of the flower maiden, took her advice which he signals all of us to jump at the back windows quickly.

We ran into the night. In another city with dimmed lights to cover us with the wolves in their human disguises. My heart's racing, afraid to be caught by the soldiers or anyone who suspects us as wanted fugitives. As I hold on to the Himalayan wolf, my mind soothes me to be calm in the situation. Previously, we and Tsume took down a few guards before catching up. We eventually reach the clearings until…

" Wolves!" an old, gruff voice cried. I look up to see an old, stocky man in a fedora and trench coat who looked furious when he saw us. He pulls out a gun. A fragging gun! We're screwed…we're so slagging screwed!

He didn't hesitate to fire a rain of bullets at us. Basically all of us keep dodging them or be light on our feet and paws. I'm going to go nuts if this continues! Suddenly at the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kiba accidentally drops Cheza, made me rush up to her. I don't know what came over me but rush to Cheza's side, lifting her bridal style before…

" Argh!" I scream, feeling something sharp in my right leg.

" CANISTA!"

I was hauled up, legs dangling below as it drags the ground. Cheza looks safe, on Kiba with Hige and Toboe at the rear. Holding on to the fur, we quickly made out of the clearings. I could hear the red wolf asking where are we going. The arctic wolf replied with us going into the Dark Forest. We decided to rest for a while.

" How's your leg," Toboe asks with concern. " You were shot from protecting Cheza."

I chuckle at his sweet face. " I'll live alright." The, Cheza approach me with Kiba and Tsume behind her. " Canista," she takes my hand. " You saved me."

" Gotta admit," the grey wolf huff. " You're not so bad after all."

" And that was a brave thing to do," Kiba admits. " But try not to do that again, you rashed human."

I sigh, smiling that these wolves and the flower maiden are accepting me to become a member of the pack. I guessed the beast within me has finally emerge so that I can protect them. I guarantee it, I will!

* * *

**Being in guardian mode already, Canista? Haha, I hope I can update more chapters since my exams are over...until next week. If you excuse us, Lapras needs to get back to his mate while I discuss something with her 60 feet tall father whose part dragon and part...robot?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Forest Of Death

**Hi, I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story. A lot of things happened to me in college. I'm in my final years and I should apply to university. I'd probably do animal science if I go to Australia. But now, I've passed my driving test yesterday! Now, let's enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Forest Of Death

We walk slowly into the dark forest. True to its words, there's no signs of life except us anywhere. I could easily get lost in here if I distract myself, so it's best if I follow the wolves and Cheza. After all, they know the way. My leg is fine, I had to remove the bullet just now. But the insisted that I need something to lean on and Tsume was the only wolf available for the job. To my surprise, he's pretty cool with it. Maybe we're starting a partnership after all.

" It's a cool place if you think about it," Hige breaks the silence. Cheza and I were helping him and Toboe with minor wounds like scratches or aching limbs. I am busy massaging Hige's legs. From all that running with thick fur. it's no wonder he's limbs felt hot the minute I touched them. Hearing him whine or wag his tail under my touch, I know I was doing a good job.

" I wished there were foxes or rabbits here," he mumurs. Okay, I'm against eating rabbits and foxes for a reason but I'll hunt for one just to give it to them. After all birds got to fly, fish got to swim, wolves got to hunt.

Pretty sure this forest has no life. Even if there is, it won't be so edible. Hell, I'd rather eat a nazgul if I had to! After patching up some wounds, we continue our walk. I dared not to look down at my feet, hoping whatever I stepped on is nothing horrible like a skull or someone's corpse.

Suddenly, large black beetle flying passed us. Toboe yelps and falls back. " I guessed we won't have trouble getting food." The Himalayan wolf stared at me. Come on, if a wolf is hungry he has to eat whatever's there.

" Canista, why don't you eat it?" Tsume caught the beetle swiftly in his jaws before giving it to me. I looked at the beetle closely. It looks like a very large rhinoceros beetle. Eating it while it's still alive…

" Hige?" I ask if he'd like some. He shakes his head. " No way I'm eating a bug! Why not give it to Cheza?"

" No! She's a flower. The only thing she needs is water and sunlight. Do you see any sun?!"

" Canista's right," Cheza nodded. " This one can't absorb because there's no sun."

We got to get out of here. Kiba pads over to me. " Eat it," he commands. " You'll need some strength in order to keep up. After all, a downed human is a dead one."

All of the wolves and Cheza watch me. Oh, why me? I look at the invertebrate in my hand. Slowly, I close my eyes…open my mouth and clamp down on the beetle! My teeth work their ways down its exoskeleton as its liquid oozes it way inside me. Surprisingly, it's not that bad…

It tastes like a chicken stuffed in a duck that is stuffed in a turkey.

" You ate the whole thing!" the red wolf exclaims. " Was it really that good?"

I nod even with the fluids at the corner of my mouth. Ah, now I feel energised! Next time, I'll find more for them. Even the slimy, juicy ones for Hige if he's famished. Wiping the fluids from my mouth, I look at both the grey wolf and arctic wolf.

" Thanks guys," I smiled. " I needed that."

Then, I notice Cheza breathing heavily before collapsing. " Cheza!" Kiba cried, catching her. " Are you alright?"

" This one is all alright," she murmurs to him with a gentle smile. Suddenly, a flapping was heard from above.

" Did you hear that?"

" Sure did!" Hige woofs, saliva lolling out from his tongue. " It's an owl. Which means, bird meat!"

" Hige!" Tsume calls for him. But the last glimpse of his tawny pelt is gone. " Toboe, stay here with Kiba," he instructs. " Canista, you're coming with me to catch that idiot."

Eventually, we found Hige staring up at a tree branch. There, I noticed a cute tawny owl! I grab Hige by his collar, telling him to wait. Tsume growls as he sniffs the bird.

" There's no scent on it." No scent?! I may not have a dog's sense of smell but something's wrong if they can't smell their prey. Hige sniffs as well. His eyes widen.

" Delicious-looking wolves~" a voice croon. I look up, shocked that the voice came from the owl. " Scented bird~"

" He's trying to toy our minds," I whisper. The owl hoots again. " All is lost. All is lost."

Tsume has had enough! Quickly, he leaps onto the branch to grab the bird but the bird flies away in time. " All is lost….all is lost…"

A howl is heard. Toboe! The three of us run down back to where our three friends were. Cheza looked weak. I notice hear veins from her neck. Oh no!

" She wilting," said Tsume.

" We got to find water and sunlight fast!" I cried. Tsume looks at me with a firm look. " Canista, you can't see the sun from here. The air here is arid. We can't find-"

Kiba shoves him violently. " No! She must have water. We got to find water and sunlight!" I gently place a hand on his white fur. He turns around with a stressed look in his eyes. Before I knew it…he bit me!

" Kiba, calm down!" Toboe whines. Hige pulls me away from him. I look at my bleeding arm. Poor Kiba, all this burden and stress upon him yet he doesn't want help. This forest is killing him.

" Come on guys, let's roll out."

We come across a cave, led by the owl we've encountered. I swear that bird speaks in riddles more than Master Yoda and Alpha Trion combined! He wants us to enter the cave…or so it seems. What's there to lose if we want to get out of here?

" Kiba," I call him. He growls at me menacingly. " I think it's best if you let either one of us carry her."

" No," he growls. " None of you are fit to carry her!" As we enter the cave, I have an uneasy feeling. Something's watching us…or so it seems.

" Kiba, are you tired?" the red wolf asks. But like me, he snaps at him. " There's no use of you," Tsume's voice cuts in.

All of us look at him. What is he talking about? " The scent of the flower has dulled your nose," he continues. " There's not way you are fit to lead us."

" Don't try and stop me," he growls quietly. Tsume growls back. " Enough, you two!" Just then, Toboe steps on something which looks like a skeleton. " Is that a human?" ask Hige.

" No," I corrected him. " A bird's."

Suddenly, a large grub pops out from the skeleton! I scream out of shock. Then, a whole mass of the swarm their way towards us. We were surrounded. I stand close to Cheza, knowing that these grubs might want to eat her or suck her dry.

Though…they do look…tasty…

As one of them come close, I took out my hatchet and slice it in half! Then, all of us started attacking the swarm. I took a bite out of the sliced ones. Apparently, it taste like chicken and fish. Yum!

Cheza is safe, as Tsume brought her up to the higher grounds. Snarling, biting and me stabbing, we've killed at least more than a hundred grubs. " Eat them while you can!" I call out to the tawny wolf. He just gave me his wolfish grin. Then, as I was fighting, I notice Cheza at the edge.

She's about to fall off.

Quickly, all sweaty and tired, I run towards her. I caught her just in time. " Lead me over there," she whispers. Nodding, I run as far as my legs could carry the both of us towards the direction Cheza had asked me to go.

" Cheza!"

" Canista!"

Suddenly, the both of us fall with the grubs chasing us. Panting and heaving, the grubs are attracted to the opening mouths of several carnivorous plants. " Venus fly traps," I smile. So that was her plan.

The four wolves drop down after us. " They were hungry," she whispered. " They wanted food."

Kiba gently takes her from me. " Are the both of you alright?"

" We're fine, Kiba." Toboe helps me up. All of us look at one another. We nodded, knowing we'll have to work together to get out.

" Guys!" Toboe howls. "I see light!"

True to his words, we rushed out of the cave and the welcoming beam of the full moon greeted us. The lake is seen. Water. Sweet, refreshing water! Not caring, I carefully strip down to just my t-shirt and pants before entering the water. Red, tawny and grey follow suite. How wonderful it is to be in cool water while having fun! I've never had this much fun ever since this journey. Now, Toboe is his cute self, Hige being what he is and Tsume…wow, I've never seen him this relaxed.

Under the moonlight, the four of us watch Cheza enter the water. She's in a trance, absorbing the moon's energy with a smile. I'm glad everyone is calm and relaxed now.

When night tempted me to sleep, I decided to rest with the wolves and Cheza. As I was lying down, a bulk of fur was leaned against my head acting like a pillow. Too tired to observe, I snuggle into it which a content sigh is heard. Then, I feel something or someone's head close to my bleeding arm. Wincing in pain, I feel something wet lapping my arm where the blood is. Without my glasses, it's hard to tell who it was or the one I'm snuggling up to.

From the blurry mass…I could only make out something either white or grey.

* * *

**Oh, I wonder what it was? Anyways, if I have time, I will update this story. But for now, let's enjoy this and I want to thank you guys for some advice and kind reviews :)**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Dancing with the Moon

**Hello readers! Yes, I'm back in the saddle and ready to write. Though I may take time due to my busy schedule and life out of computers. I have ups and downs but I promise to update my stories. So, please enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dancing with the Moon

Our next journey is in this lowly town. Too shabby if you ask me but we have to keep going. Even if…there are those guys that leer at Cheza like dogs in the heat. At least the guys are in their human illusions. I notice that she is glowing. It's either this sun or literally glowing. Could it be something to do with tonight's moon?

" Perverted dogs," I muttered. Tsume stops, eyeing me. " What now?"

I told him about the guys who were checking out Cheza. God, why can't guys be more civilised or humble? It'll make this world a better place I reckon. Then again, I failed to see the excitement in Tsume's eyes just by the state of this town. Well, what do you expect of this lone wolf?

" So long as Kiba is near her," he points out. " Things will be fine."

I sure hope so. Cheza looks back at me, giving me her kind smile. At least I got something to eat before we set off. Two words: Live. Grubs. Anyways, Kiba comments about something, whatever it is which makes him happy.

You know, he should smile more.

" I feel alive!" Toboe cries. Smiling at his cuteness, I ruffle him behind his ears. To no surprise, Hige starts to grab him and the both of us trap him in a hug. God, I love this red wolf! My sweet little brother and my shaggy dog of a big brother. Hearing someone clearing his throat, I look and saw Kiba with an impatient expression.

" Are you going to stand there all day?" he asks. " Don't you remember tonight's the night?"

" Tonight?"

" Oh right, you're not used to this. Tonight is going to be a full moon," the tawny wolf explains. " Where we might get our energy like Kiba plus Cheza is called by the moon. She will glow and then, we find paradise. Just by the glow.

" Wow…" was all I could say. I wished I had that ability or have the wolf's patient for hunger. Right now, I'm still hungry and in need for water. Without knowing, Tsume walks to my side so that I could lean on him as we walk. As if he knows what I was thinking, he said " We're not going to wait for a dead weight. So it's best if we get there if I drag you."

I could only nod.

" Not sure if it's going to be tonight" the arctic wolf sighs. Poor wolves! I want to help them get to paradise with Cheza.

When we are away from the town, we found some good food along the way. How do we get them? Well, the arts of begging is not in my books but somehow it worked. The couples living around that place needed some assistance in carrying loads and help with the garden so…desperately, I asked if they needed some help.

It wasn't easy but in the end, they allowed us to help them despite Kiba's protest of working with humans. In the end, our hard work has paid off with some bread, meat, fruits and some water. Well, Cheza only drinks while the rest of us eat under a shady tree. It's nice really.

" Say Canista," Toboe calls to break the silence. " Tell us something."

Confused, I sit up to look at him. Cheza looks excited as well while the others are interested in something. " What do you mean?"

" What's your story before you came here," Hige asks. " What made you come here in the first place?"

Tsume looks at me expectantly while Kiba just pricks or swivel his ears to show that he too wants to know. It's a hard story to believe. Well if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me or place me in a shock collar. So, I told them about playing with my friends until I went to fetch the ball.

Hige stops me in the middle of my story. " Not that one! I mean, your family or what you like to do or your hobby."

Oh, that one. So, I told them about my family with my parents and two little brothers. They like to put pressure on me since I am the oldest and the most 'normal'. My mind is always dizzy that I'm not quite a straight A student. More of a C minor if you know what I mean.

" Wait," this time the arctic wolf interrupts. " What do you mean by normal? You are as nuts as all the humans we've encountered. And what is this…grade system do you speak of?"

" Something humans do to please each other," Tsume speaks up. " Don't understand that part. Why feel guilty or suicidal of a minor thing like getting more than ninety on a paper? If you ask me, surviving and defending yourself against a robber is better than fighting a piece of leaf."

" Pressure," I shrug. " And the normal means I am not as autistic like my brothers. They don't learn the things I've learned yet somehow they can do things better than me."

" Don't say that!" the red wolf protests. " You are not stupid or lame. You just see things differently. Some humans are kind, some are cruel, some are super smart while some just needs some practice."

If I could just kiss him but I can't. So I continue about loving nature or a good walk in the park. I read some nice novels and love animals from all shapes and sizes. I have a few obsessions like tv shows or even transformers.

" This one never knew that you could do all those things at once," Cheza giggles. I smile. " I love my hobbies and activities. It's a shame I have to pick another path rather than my dreams."

The grey wolf tilts his head. " Dreams?"

" Yeah! I want to be a ranger or a zoologist. Basically anything to do with animals because I love animals and I hate seeing them being killed in the most brutal way or be killed until they are extinct. The people in my place are kinda…out of place. Too many doctors or lawyers while people die every day and criminals are still running."

" That sounds awesome!" Hige pants. " Why not fight for it? Older or more powerful than you, they are not different than you."

I have nothing to say. They are right but it's not going to be easy for me to fight. After a moment of silence, I say " Your right. I'll have to prove them and show them what I'm made of." Without registering, Toboe nuzzles my hand in comfort.

" You saved me when we first met," he explains. " Then you gave up most of your food supply for us to keep going. Also, you rescued Cheza in that cave. That's something."

I nod before giving him a hug. " Thanks. I needed that after all that we've been through."

" Hey, adventure's just starting!" the tawny wolf laughs. Throughout the afternoon, we decided to rest while Cheza hums her little song. I could do this forever, with the napping I mean. I am still blurry with my so called 'pillow'. It's nice and warm but also comforting. Without thinking, I snuggle close and hear a deep contented sigh.

…

Tonight's the night. The moon is full and bright in the night sky with wolves feeling energised. Cheza looks beautiful. I mean, her happiness radiates this atmosphere like a charm. Even I feel happy despite being tired.

I watch as she dips her feet into the water, eyes close with relieve and satisfaction.

" The time has finally come?" Tsume asks. This is so exciting! My first night watching the Flower Maiden at her best under a full moon.

" Yeah," Hige nods. " I feel like I could do anything. Do you feel the same way Canista?"

" I do! I really want to do a lot of things like howl or prance around." Some of them chuckle heartily at my reaction.

" Though the only difference tonight is having Cheza with us," said Toboe. " But I too feel different."

Suddenly, Tsume starts to nudge me from the side. " I feel like howling tonight with all my strength!" he howls. Kiba smiles, saying that something is going to happen. And it did.

Cheza starts to dance by twirling in the water. Then, she pulls me close to her and spins me around with her. To be honest, this is fun! Me dancing with Cheza as our wolf friends are circling around us, feeling happy and content. I couldn't help but giggle at their run, seeing that it is adorable.

Then, we stop. The wolves sit down, throw their heads back and howl to the moon. It is an amazing sight to see with the howls as pure music to my ears. I feel something nudging my side.

It was Kiba.

Not sure what to do but his gestures and eyes tell me that he wants me to howl as well. I smile. Am I accepted into the pack? As an honorary wolf? To prove to them that I can do it, I throw my head back and howl. All the wolves suddenly look at me. But there was no anger or hatred. They nodded.

Yes! I'm accepted now!

We spend the night by watching the moon. In silent, without any danger or threat. I wonder if I can get the lunar effect just by staring at the moon. Or so I've heard. Before my eyes could blink, a trail of white flowers bloom out of the ground. The Lunar flowers.

Could this be…

" The trail to Paradise," Hige whispers.

" This is it," Tsume nods.

" Amazing!" Toboe howls.

" Well what are we waiting for?" I ask. " Let's go!" So we follow Cheza on this flower trail. This should be easy!

Just before I said it, a ship from the sky decides to drop by. Kiba stops to look up with a scowl on his face. Everyone stop too. Cheza looks terrified by something. The ship lands in front of us and then the portal door opens. A man steps out from it.

The only thing I could describe this man is how James Bond and Patchy the Pirate had a lovechild with that eypatch. If it comes to eyepatches, I'd rather have it on someone like Breakdown or guys who are voiced by Adam Baldwin. I don't like him. The way he carries himself made me guess that he's of the high class. Not to mention his long robe which blends well in the night.

" Had a lovely dream?" he asks in that sickening sweet tone that makes me want to barf. He stares intensely at Cheza before looking at the wolves and finally me. He walks slowly to inspect he closer.

" Odd," he comments. " Why is a girl like you running with these wolves. Or Cheza." He knows Cheza?! " Tell me…are you friends with them?"

" That's none of your damn business!" Tsume growls menacingly. " She's with us whether you like it or not."

He didn't say anything but looks right into Cheza's eyes. " Come back, Cheza."

Without thinking, I rush to her side and place her behind me. " No. She's scared or can't you see with that one eye of yours?" He didn't say anything. I can't tell by his expression. It's neutral.

" It's useless" he replies. Suddenly, a beam of red light starts to fire at us! I stood my ground, with Cheza still behind me. The light was blasting all over the place until…

One of them hits Toboe. No!

" TOBOE!" Hige cries but before he could the red light blast him.

" NO!" I yelled. I also noticed Cheza form tears in her eyes. Not realising, One Eye grabs me by the collar and slams me into the wall of his ship. I can't think…mind too blurry…only thing I heard was either one of the wolves scream my name….

…

I woke up. Cringing at the pain as I shift, I look around. The place looks desolated and…Hige…Toboe…Both of them were bloodied and injured from the blast. Struggling to get up, I realised there's a body on top of me. Tsume!

" No…" I croak, gently shaking him to get up. Oh no he can't die now! I have help them. Slowly, the grey wolf open his eyes and look at me. Gently, I stroke his fur to coax him, telling him that everything's going to be alright. He eventually slides off me and lies down to my side.

" Still alive I see," One Eye commented from a distance. My body is broken and battered at this point. No way I'm going to fight him in this state. Next time, I'll come back and beat the slag out of him. Getting up on your injured legs is like me trying to get out of a SAW death trap. I made my way to Kiba's body and a scared Cheza.

" You're foolish to be with them, girl."

" …"

" You don't have any fighting experience or the bigger brains."

" …"

" Any last words before we take her" he asks, showing Cheza next to him. I growl at him. " Touch her, I will find you and will kill you."

" Good luck," he chuckles before the door close and the ship flies away into the sky. The moon is strangely red tonight. I collapse on my back. I have to find my hatchet…my first aid kit to heal all of us…

" C-Canista…" a hoarse voice calls my name. I turn to the voice source. The mass of a figure crawling towards me. I'm so tired to even identify who is it. I could feel a wet nose touching my cheek. Reaching out my hand, I stroke and pet whoever it was.

" We'll fine her," I murmur. " I don't know when or how but we will. I promise.

* * *

**Woah, go for it Canista! ****Jadecrispy, I promise to put in your OC in the next chapter. Who is her OC? You will have to find out. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while because of my busy schedule. Whatever it is, I am not abandoning this story.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Rogue and Hybrid

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating because life gets in the way. University, volunteer at shelters and driving my car Bulkhead around. I hope I'll be able to make it up to you with this story. Also, OMG OMG SUICIDE SQUAD! KILLER CROC, BABY! Sorry, a huge fan of him. I have a fanfic about him in my profile if you want to check it out called Beauty And The Croc.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Rogue and Hybrid

This isn't the night I expect it to be. Oh, I'm fine with other nights of not sleeping, eating, et cetera but this…

" God, you're heavy," I mutter at the grey wolf I'm carrying. I wished I had more meat if it means carrying each of them to safety. It started with Toboe, then the fluffy one, Jon Snow and now this guy. I thought of bringing them away from the battle field and to a place where it's cool and quiet.

" Save your strength, kid," Tsume growls softly. " You're more than injured."

" I'm fine," I counter. Placing him next to Toboe, I immediately start to treat each of their wounds. I am no vet or a doctor but I manage to close the cuts and clean the wounds before bandaging them.

" Why…" a voice whispers. I turn my head from treating the red wolf. It was the agitated arctic wolf himself. Even his pacing makes me experience a migraine. I continue with my treatment before a wet nose nudge my shoulder. Note to self: Buy some samak soap when I ever get back home.

" What do you want?" I ask irritably.

" I'm hungry~" Hige whines. Vector Sigma…Is that all he wanted to ask?! Rubing my temples in frustration, I shake my head as his answer. This made him whine again before flopping down. I wished I could say something but my mind feels empty and my body is broken.

" Canista," the fluffy wolf nudges me. " It's not your fault Cheza got taken away. We all saw it. It's not your fault."

" Still," I speak up. " I stood there and did nothing. I mean, that's not good enough if you ask me."

Stroking the red wolf's soft fur, I got up to treat my fluffy brother. Damn, his wounds are ugly! Got to admit that his fat and fur did the trick with critical damages. Again with his whining! But then, I try not to think of the negatives and focus on the positives. Like a plan or how are we going to find Cheza without any of us becoming barbecue!

Next, a struggling Kiba. Okay, just because Cheza decides to do it on her own, it doesn't mean that it's his fault! Applying antiseptic isn't easy when your patient can't keep still.

" Kiba, the more you're gonna struggle the more wounds you'll exposed," I told him. He looks at me with those hostile yellow eyes. After some time, he finally submits to me, allowing me to patch his wounds up.

Finally, I finish off with Tsume. The grey wolf's expression hasn't change but his eyes show pain from the previous attack. Rubbing a bit on the wound with a piece of cotton and its oil, he winces and growls as it stings.

" Sorry," I murmur. " But this will make you feel better and stronger."

" I know, kid," he nods. " But it's kinda weak…Not able to get back on my feet and all. God knows how long Kiba is going to be a scapegoat of himself. Anyways, you either had the guts or you're just dumb enough to rush forward without thinking."

I didn't say anything. In fact, my body's tired and I want to sleep but I can't.

" Whatever it is," he continues. " You did good for a human."

I look at him, surprised that he said that. But there wasn't any sarcasm in his voice. He actually sounds sincere. " Thanks," I smile. The grey wolf nods but somehow, he looks away from me after that.

Now that I'm done, I decide to use my bag as a pillow to power down for the night. Hopefully, we'll find a town to refuel on food or even practice my use of the hatchet. Sighing, I drift off into slumberland as a thick bulk of fur act as my blanket.

…

The town here isn't so bad once you get to a quiet spot. The five of us are lounging around, waiting for something to happen or those like Kiba still having deep thoughts about how to rescuing Cheza. Poor guy! He must really love her if he's acting this way.

Panting, I tried to block Tsume's attack buying one hand balled up into a fist to punch while the other is wrapped around my chest. The both of us are training…or so I thought. This way, I have to be on my toes and mind my surroundings if I am going to follow them.

Never knew it would be this much work! And I'm still hungry!

" Again!" he barks another command. Reluctantly, I lunge forward to swing my hatchet towards him. Bear in mind, I'm just using the back of the hatchet so that I won't decapitate him. If I did, I would not forgive myself!

He dodges it with ease and I found an opening. Without further ado, I kick him right in the stomach. He fell to the side, not seriously hurt. When he's on his feet, I could tell in his eyes that I did good. Yes!

" Not bad, kid," he comments. " Seems like you're getting there but needs more practice. Rest up, kid."

Though tired, I'm pretty satisfied with myself. I lumber my way to the broken walls, where my bag was laid. Sitting down, I clean my hatchet as I watch the scene. Hige and Toboe were surprisingly talking about she-wolves. Hige mostly for I couldn't think of the red wolf ever dream or fantasise about girls the way my tawny friend does.

Kiba's looking more morose than ever. Probably thinking about our Flower Maiden. It's not his fault that she made the decision to follow One Eye in the first place. Tsume on the other hand just lounges around, minding his own business.

Suddenly all of us heard some shoutings of some men, probably young boys heading our way. Readying myself equipped for battle, I made my way near the wolves. I bet it's one of those guys who just want to rumble.

To our surprise, two she-wolves appear. Both of them looked exhausted and a bit underweight as well. Wait a minute…one of them happened to be the wolf-dog hybrid I met earlier with Cheza and Kiba. Now, here she is without her spike collar while her companion looks about Toboe's size.

Maybe even smaller. She reminds me of those timber wolves but with silky chestnut-brown fur and amber eyes that looks like they could see right through your lies. Her expression looks disgusted at the sight of us while her hybrid companion stares at us with wide eyes.

" It's them!" she told Chestnut. " These are the wolves who went with the little girl and there's the big human girl who went with them."

Chestnut rolled her eyes. " So what, Blue? Wolves, humans, easy targets."

" What a fine woman," Hige sighs dreamily. Oh boy, Cupid has done it again! This time, he is staring at the hybrid with love and adoration. If only love at first sight was that easy. He's not the only one staring at her. Toboe, is looking away from the Chestnut she-wolf. I swear to God, I saw a faint blush on him.

So I take it love at first sight for both of them.

Then, a group of guys came in behind them. I don't like the looks of them. They're too ugly and creepy for my eyes to handle! I take it they were after these two. Oh well, time to put this hatchet to practice!

The guys looked like in their mid thirties or something, wearing scruffy clothes which made mine look like luxury in comparison. Their eyes, full of lust and rage from these two she-wolves. Disgusting! These guys are the kind most women would fall for and be trapped in. Same goes for guys vice versa.

If you were in my place, you would have black out the second a fight starts. Snarling, screaming, blood everywhere! I almost killed someone in this fight… But at least all of us are okay. All of us ran away from that place to somewhere with a clearer sky.

" Did you see those idiotic faces?" Tsume howled with laughter. We were too tired and hungry to make a comment.

" Thank you," the hybrid said. " For saving me."

" Nah, we just ran into a bad hang out," the Chestnut grunts.

" Mya! Show a bit of gratitude! Don't mind my friend there. She's been a rogue all her life. I'm…Blue. Long time no see." She looks at Kiba then at me.

" Wait, you know her?!" Hige demands. I would find it funny if he's not nudging me so hard! Blue explains about our encounters and how she and her owner went senate ways. While on her own, she met Mya who was captured by a group of boys.

" Didn't know it was a trap," she admits it. " But it's not like I'm naive or something!"

" You," Blue barks at me. " What happened to the girl that was with you? The one with the weird smell."

Cheza. Everyone's quiet. Not even Jon Snow over there is making a sound. Chestnut rolls her eyes, obviously bored with the situation. Toboe keeps sneaking glances at her but somehow, her eyes bore into him, almost intimidating him. I told her what happened to her, the details and where we left off. Kiba looks away, clearly not wanting to hear the rest of it. He must really love her that much.

" So," I continue. " We are just thinking of a plan to get her back. She's the key to Paradise."

" Paradise?" Mya scoffs. " That's like a myth. For mothers to tell their cubs."

" Believe me," Tsume steps in. " I thought it was just bull before I saw it in front of me. If you don't believe me, Canista saw it too and she's only a human."

I nod at the memory. If Blue is a hybrid and I'm a human, could we still enter Paradise? I am having dark though about non-wolves or impure wolves that also wanted to go. But let's not get that in the way!

" Okay! Since we're done talking about her, let's get some food," Hige prompt. Him and his food. My stomach growls when the word 'food' was heard. Then, he continues to flirt with Blue.

" I can let her come to the pack," the grey wolf points out to the timber wolf. " But I'm not letting _her_ come into the pack."

" What do you mean?" I ask, irritated with his attitude. Probably my hunger is making me this cranky.

" She's chased us around, you know."

" That was because her owner was there. She's free now."

" S'alright," Blue cuts us off. " I don't want to hang around a bunch of brats. Laters."

She runs off with Mya following behind. Both the red wolf and tawny wolf stare at us with hurtful looks.

" How could you?!" Toboe exclaims.

" Jeez, you guys are cold!" Hige growls. " Come on, runt. Let's get back the ladies." With that, both of them sprint off to get back the girls

The grey wolf sniffs irritably. " Every time there's a girl, he'll be wagging his tail. I'm surprised the runt wants to go after one of them."

" Cheza mentioned about the blue one being half wolf," the arctic comments. I guessed she's awakened after meeting her.

Well that explains a lot! Blue looks determine to go with us, despite Silverbolt with his cocky remarks. Also, Mya doesn't seem to be affected by it since she hasn't met our Flower Maiden. Or does she?

Realizing my stomach is going to eat me inside out, I made a decision to find something to eat. Damn, how many codes or laws am I breaking? Does this mean that I won't be a Muslim anymore? What will everyone think of me? Or God? Or-

" Hey, kid!" Tsume's bark snaps me back. " You were lost. What or where do you think you're going?"

" Forging. We need our strength if we're going to continue. Plus, a bigger party with enemies hunting us down."

" Wait a minute," Kiba leaps in front of me. " Bigger party?"

I nod, telling both of them why Blue and Mya should join. Blue has met Cheza, resulting in being protective of her. The chestnut wolf may not believe in such but she's a wolf nonetheless. Finally, it's nice to have some female companions. Tsume is reluctant with the idea while Kiba cocks his head to one side, which I find cute. Leaving them to think, I set out on my own to steal some loot.

…

I never thought I'd be doing this. Canister, Canista, you just had to steal food from a brothel kitchen! To be fair, all it took was luck and chance. Waiting for pimps to walk out wasn't easy when you're plump with a thick coat over you.

In the end, I managed to steal a few fowls, steers with some deli meat for the wolves. As for myself, they sure know how to make a mean meatball spaghetti which I pretty much took the whole bowl. The pimps can go for a no-food diet for once. It'll ease their prostitutes. They got what they deserved for what they did to those ladies. Vice versa for male hookers.

" I'm surprised, Canista." I jerk my head finding Tsume in his human illusion, smirking with arms crossed. " You would go that far to find food for us and yourself. Took guts there for a human."

" Girl's gotta eat. Plus, you guys need strength," I told him. Walking together, a few people are watching us suspiciously. He better keep that illusion intact or else we'll be screwed. Maybe if he could help me with the load, it'll be easier for the both of us to meet the others.

" Hate to break the silence but…please help me with the me?" I asks. He smirks, stretching as we walk. " What if I say no?" he inquires.

" I'll dump this bowl of pasta on you and then eat your portion before you jump on me."

Seems like it was a fair point since he chuckled, taking the load while I hold the bowl of spaghetti. God, I wish we hurry up. I'm starving! You know, he's getting calmer throughout this journey. Maybe he misses Cheza but doesn't want to admit it. How cute!

…

There are only the three of us, eating while enjoying the view. Well, some of it. I wonder when Hige and Toboe are coming back with the girls. Since there isn't a utensil or cutlery, I just dunk my whole face into the bowl of pasta. Damn, they really made a good pasta. Or…everything just taste delicious when you haven't eaten for a few days.

" Slow down or you will choke," a voice told me. It was Kiba who just finished his share of the meat. He watch me with interest. " That was bold yet foolish of you to steal some food for us. Why?"

" If you want to save Cheza and get to Paradise, you'll need more than the moon's energy."

He nods slowly, thinking. Not a word was uttered out of his maw. Then where I was sitting, I notice a drawing on the broken stone. It was an emblem just like the one I saw at One Eye's ship.

" It's the same one where Cheza was," the arctic wolf confirms. Good! I'm not the only one who saw this.

" This area must be still within that noble family's territory," Tsume joins us to conclude.

" Curse of the Darcia family," Kiba murmurs. Darcia? That's One Eye's real name? Kinda suits him if you ask me. " Kiba, how do you know about him?"

The arctic wolf flicks his ears, beckoning me to come closer. He explained about his encounter with this wannabe James Bond villain. Apparently, he took Cheza before and he and Hige were the first to meet.

" Kiba, Darcia may have Cheza right now but you know what he doesn't have?" He shakes his head. " Friendship." I told him, petting his neck which surprised me that he allows it.

Just then, the three of us heard guns cocking in our direction. I quickly take out my trusty Ratch the Hatch. We're so dead! These men looked like professional huntsmen or poachers for the wolves. Not going to happen on my watch!

" Found you," one of the in a lab coat smirks. " You guys are wolves. And look boys, they've kept one of our kind as a hostage."

" No I'm not," I step in front of both Kiba and Tsume. " They're my friends. If you hurt anyone of them…I'll slice you."

This brings out a roar of laughter among the men. " How cute~ A tubby girl protecting them. Oh, Jagara will have a field day with you. As for you mutts, she'll fetch us a price."

Jagara? Sounds like the word jaguar. Is it a he or a she? Does he/she work with or is associated with Darcia? I better keep that in mind. I'm about to swing when a bullet was fired.

" CANISTA!"

I feel dizzy. My right hand felt like a bowling ball had entered it. The hatchet slips out of my hand as my visions shutdown along with my body.

…

How long have I been out? Slowly, I open my eyes to take a look at my new surroundings. A nice cozy, homey scenery welcomed my sights. Trying to get up, a sharp pain greets me from my right hand. It was bandaged.

" Oh, you're awake," a kind voice croon. " You're friends have been worried sick about you. My husband was wary about them since they're wolves. Do you know about them?"

All I could do was nod. I am confused, thirsty and tired at the moment. The old lady had a wrinkly, kind face. I think she'll be able to help.

" Oh have a glass of water," she hands the cold glass of sky juice to me. I quickly gulp down the refreshing beverage.

" Please ma'am," I ask. " May I have some more?"

" Of course dear. Please, call me Granny or Elmira if you wish. Also, my husband is tending your friends outside. Wolves they may be but nice ones. Luckily those two who helped you are worried about you. Come, we're just having dinner outside."

She leads me outside to where my friends were. There, Blue was with an old man who I assume to be Elmira's husband, Mya crunching some meat while her eyes still wary of the others, Hige gobbles as usual and finally the grey wolf and Kiba are looking down. Seems like Tsume has my hatchet in his jaw.

When I walk to them, everyone came bounding towards me.

" Canista!"

" Are you okay?!"

" Can't believe all of this fuss over a human."

" Enough, let her breathe." Kia's calm voice silenced the excited pack. He strides towards me, tail swishing. " How is your hand?"

" Fine but stings," I shrug. " What happened when I blacked out?"

So it turned out that I was shot in the righty when the gun was aiming for Tsume. He quickly carry me on his back when they met the old couple with their home caravan. While waiting for me to get up, Hige and Toboe somehow convinced the she-wolves to come with us. How nice!

" Ever since you were out, Tsume has been biting on your hatchet~" Hige growls playfully. The grey wolf glare before approaching me with my weapon. Can't believe I'm so happy to see my sharp blade as I'll swing it if we encounter those men again…

" No one's going to wield this except you," he told me gruffly, dropping Ratch the Hatch. I smile and thank him which made him tilt his head. We had dinner consisting of lamb shanks and I got porridge. Hooray!

" Things are just so horrible, recently," Elmira sighs. " The submerged castle of the Darcia family… in the family there was a large tomb…" Wait, did she say Darcia?!

" That's where we're heading," Toboe whispers to Mya who just rolls her eyes.

"…as if everything in the world has stopped living." Sad but true for people of the new generation that I hate currently.

" We haven't stopped," I told her gently. " We'll do what we can."

" Great, let's go!" Hige and Toboe jumps up.

The old man looks up from his seat. " Where are the all of you going?"

" The castle in the west," Kiba told them. " Canista, are you coming?"

Woah, woah, woah hold up! Did he….did he just said my name?! My name?! I just stare at him like as if he told me he discovered my innermost secret.

Blue nudges me. " Are you listening."

" Y-yeah," I said, still shocked. " Let's get Cheza and go to Paradise."

We thanked our elderly hosts before running as a pack. Kiba in lead, and all of us following him. I hope Cheza is alright, if Darcia hurts her or does something…I'm going to kill him…

Before that, I'll show him how much I can be a wolf.

* * *

**Finally, Kiba says her name! God help them all. Also, thank Jadecrispy for her Oc Mya to be in this story. Also, the delay was caused by my rekindled Killer Croc obsession. Suicide Squad made him and his voice the way I like it to be. Plus, he's so huggable! I have a fanfic about him in my profile if you want to check it out called Beauty and the Croc. Finally, I'm starting university this fall so updates will be slow.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Reminisce, Remember, Recall

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I am sorry for I will be starting my University this coming October so updates are going to be slow. To make it up, here is a chapter for you to enjoy. I am also writing a fanfic which involves transformers and dragons. You can check it out in my profile under the name Wild Gypsy. Here is the update you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Reminisce, Remember, Recall

Most of us had continued as far as I am concern. I am glad Kiba allowed us to rest for a while before we carry on. Watching over the rail, I could see the view of the future. Is this how our future will become? Bleak with no hope or spark? I rest my head, sighing at the sight at pains me. Toboe stands next to me, on the look out for any Jagara troopers I called them.

" You're reminiscing?" a voice inquires. I shift my head a bit to see Kiba coming over. All I could do was nod, too tired after all that running. I hope I could find a mirror or something to check out my reflection. From all of this, I might have loss a lot of weight. Even I had to tighten the belt to prevent this tummy from rumbling. " You're homesick?" he asks again.

" Very much," I reply. " I miss my brothers, my friends and even my parents. Plus, other things. Enough about me, I have a question for you too. How come all of a sudden you decided to call me by my own name? Usually, you acknowledge me but never mention my name."

The arctic wolf leans his head to the side as he listened to my question. I can't read his expression from his eyes but something tells me that he wonders the same thing. Without thinking, I stroke him gently on the back. He responded to the touch by closing his eyes. " You are a valuable member of this pack," he answers. " For a human, you proved yourself loyal and compassionate like a wolf." Wow, that's a high praise from someone like him. I'm honoured. I watch the others behind me: Hige and Blue are sitting side by side at a bench, Tsume must have some kind of argument with Mya. I swear, they could be long lost brother and sister. Besides keeping a look out, our red wolf is looking at the timber wolf. I would explode from all of these. They're just too cute!

" So you're all going to Paradise?" Blue asks. I notice she looks blue. No pun intended but something's bothering her. " We are! You'll come with me…right?" the tawny wolf whines hopefully. Blue hangs her head down sadly. " I can't go…"

" Then I won't go either!" he declares. Wow, giving up the journey just to be with Blue? That's sweet. Why doesn't Blue want to go? She is a wolf despite being a hybrid. Mya looks indifferent but what does she have to lose?

" You'd be happier with the humans," said Kiba. Oh come on! We were just going to get along! " You can still turn back now."

" What are you talking about Kiba?!" Hige growls. Blue sighs. " I can't…go back to my old self." Poor Blue! She has no where to go ever since Cheza told her about her birth right. It's better to go to Paradise together than be on the run. Alone. I place my hand on her back for comfort.

" I can't go into Paradise too," I told her softly. She looks at me, now having her full attention. " I am a human and I know I can't enter Paradise. But hey, at least I get to go on a journey and find some way to get back home. I am not confident in what we'll do, but in the end there's something that's worth fighting for. Like maybe you could find a new life with good prey and a mate."

Just by that, she fold her ears down in embarrassment. " I just…want to know what my life would be."

" We'll just have to move on," I sigh. " It's not going to be easy. Not all humans will be like your old man or those elderly couples. You may lose faith in our race, but never in yourself."

Blue smiles. Without knowing, the both of us hug each other, relieving our sadness. We don't want that getting in the way if we're up for a fight. " Yeah!" Hige howls. " We'll move forward!"

Tsume rolls his eyes. " You're so easy to read." If only Cheza was here with us, then we'll be the best pack there is. Mya snorts. " Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." The arctic wolf stops her with his flank. What?

" We're not going there yet," he told her. He flicks his head to the other direction. " There. To Darcia's castle." Cheza! We're going to save her. I smiled. ' _That's my wolf._'

" We're going to save your flower girl?" Mya sniffs indignantly. " Not what I had in mind but you're the boss." All of us are determine to rescue our Flower Maiden…except ol' Silverbolt. He gnaws his lips. " She left on her own accord," he reminded.

" To save us!" I retort. " You'd be dead if it weren't for her. I bet she's at the castle waiting for us."

No one stopped us from our talk. Kiba did not stop him or Hige pulling me away so that we could break up. " Nobles will be there," the grey wolf countered. " How do you plan to stop them?" Okay, he got me there. I've never spoken to a high class citizen before. I usually hang in the shadows, watching their pathetic complaints about their phones or latest fashion senses. Wit exception to my friends of course! But these Nobles, they made the preps in my school toddlers in tiaras.

" We'll worry about them later," Kiba answers. Thank god for him. " Right now, Cheza needs us."

" So we're really going?" Toboe asks excitedly. May nudges him roughly. " Duh! That's his first priority. His flower girl." I swear Kiba looks like he's blushing. Despite being pushed, the red wolf seems…happy. All I can say. Just when I want to hold on to Hige, I could see that he's busy with Blue. How sweet! I think I will leave them alone.

" Hey Tsume," I approach him carefully. He cocks his head to the side. " What is it, kid?" So with careful words, I ask if he could give me a lift since Hige is helping Blue while Toboe keeps chatting with Mya in a one-sided conversationn as they run. Kiba, well I don't want to break his focus on saving his girl. Besides, he'll probably snap my hands off. Reluctantly, begrudgingly, he kneels down to allow me to climb on his back.

" If you drool on me, I'll shake you off," he growls. I nodded as we take off. It was bumpy but I hold on to him. It's kinda nice, watching the scene roll by, but the more I watch the more I keep thinking about home. Forget what I have said against Mom and Dad, I missed them! I want to be in my bed, my books, my everything!

…

We decided to camp out close to the borders of Darcia's castle. More military vehicles passed us. Could they be under Darcia or under the other guy Jagara? Whoever could be, we'll have to mind surroundings again. I wonder if I could give the wolves something before we sleep the day.

" Guys!" I call. " How about a story to kill the time?" Now, I'm not sure if wolves tell tales to one another but I've got all of their attention. Including Mya and Tsume. I hope they like Jack London, Rudyard Kipling and tales of the Starks. What do they have in common? That's right, wolves.

As I tell the tales, I also watch each of the wolves' expressions. Hige and Blue listen with interest, Toboe wags his tail with excitement on the best parts, Mya tried her best not to listen but the twitching ears said otherwise. Now the last two wolves have the most fascinating expressions I've ever experienced. Kiba's face had the look of he has never heard of humans writing wolves as noble, wild creatures they are. Or maybe how I remember the plot of the whole story. Now Tsume's is a mix of something besides confused. I'm not sure what but I hope it's not bad.

Later after story time, I lay down on my back while staring at the sky. Pretty colours for an afternoon. Cool blue with puffy clouds and the Sun is hiding somewhere. Just then, a furry bulk rests next to me. I turn to the side, propping my elbow for support. " Hey Silverbolt."

" Still giving me that name?" he asks. I nod. " Anyways, how did you remember the stories without breaking a sweat. And above all, about wolves."

" Well," I stretch my limbs. " I love those stories very much that I reread them. The more I did it, I could remember the quotes, scenes and characters at the back of my hand. Too bad it didn't work out the same for textbooks."

" You have a lot of things in that mind of yours," he comments. " Why not part with some. I'm no genius but remembering a lot must made your head explode."

" Probably," I sigh. Then, I ask him something that seems out of place: " Will I ever return to the past. If we find Paradise?"

The grey wolf snorts before leaning his head close to mine. " Honestly Canista, I don't know. I don't know if we'll make it to Paradise in time. But hey, there's always other ways to find home."

I look at him. " How?"

" Start by remembering the things you want or love most."

* * *

**Tsume giving Canista an advice? I think he's seen a lot. Maybe. Aww, does Kiba really love Cheza? We'll find out. So, ****hopefully you guys could forgive me if the updates are slow. The real world is pulling threads out of my heart. Let's hope our friends her rescue the Flower Maiden.**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21: Storming The Castle

**I'm back! Yes, I'm not done with this story yet! University assignments are getting me down and sometimes I have to check it online on a page called Moodle. So I have a break at the moment to update this fic. Also, a lot has happened like Transformers 5 is out! *insert fangirl scream and Insecticon screech* I don't care what you guys say but I watch it for robots to beat the crap out of each other and sexy voice actors~ *clears throat* Without further ado, let's roll the story!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Storming The Castle

We had been walking for- I forgot! Well, if you had to cross a snowy terrain with dry wind, you tend to forget things. My mouth was covered in blisters and my throat needs warm water. But the wolves are struggling just as much as I do. I was walking alongside Blue, Toboe and Mya. Apparently, the four of us couldn't keep up with our three remaining wolves ahead.

Man, Hige has no problem since he's the fluffiest among us. While here I am, hungry and have no fur or blubber to keep me warm. Mya was determined to plough through but Toboe wasn't. Is it just me or are Tsume, Kiba and Hige moving faster than the rest of us or we are just weak to keep up?

" You alright, Canista?" Blue asks with concern. I nod. Honestly, I can't talk with my dry throat or the fact that my legs are aching for a rest. Please Kiba, think about the rest of us!

" Easy for you to say!" Mya mutters behind me. " I knew this quest was pointless. All because of a damn flower Whitey has to make us go with him!"

Somehow, Hige looked back and howls for the leader of the 'pack'. I was too tired to think. I want rest. I decided to keep moving forward, hoping to hear what the other three wolves are talking about. Apparently, Kiba was walking too fast since he wants Cheza back. He really wants to go to Paradise badly.

" Wait up, dammit!" the fluffy wolf growled. " You're walking too fast!" Finally he's saying what I have been thinking. We managed to catch up with the three, hearing their argument.

" Let's rest a bit," he told the arctic wolf.

" We don't have time for that," Kiba snarls. Wow, Kiba. Just…wow…

" We have women and children in our pack!" Wait, I'm included as well? Or is it- Nevermind! So long as I am part of the team. Blue pads over to him.

" We're fine,Hige."

" Yeah!" Toboe barks. " We can make it!"

" For the record, I'm not a child!" Mya yells.

" I am capable of walking," I managed to speak up. I hate to say that wasn't the truth but I don't want anyone to slow down because of me. After all, I am not a wolf.

" He just wants rest for himself," the grey wolf scoffs. I would have laugh at how Hige gets defensive but my mind could be frozen. I can't think at all! " But," Tsume continues. " He's right. None of us can survive in this place. Let's wait over there for the blizzard to calm down."

Eventually, we made our way into what looks like a cave. Empty but all cozy with the seven of us inside. We sat in silence, tired yet hopeful for the journey. All seems good except-

" He's not going to rest, is he?" I ask Tsume, who was sitting next to me. Kia has been staring out into the open ever since we came here. He simply shrugs. " You know what's he like, Canista. In his heart, Cheza is his first priority. That and Paradise."

Still, it's not an excuse to refuse a little rest. If one overworks himself, you'd blow up. Metaphorically. It's like me if I study: Too much or an all nighter will change me into a zombie by the next day. Slowly, I made my way to the mouth of the cave, sitting next to the white wolf.

" We'll get there," I told him, watching the blizzard in the wasteland. I wonder if the future of human kind will be like this. If it were, I hope I'll live my life before a sin such as this will ever happen. Kiba didn't say a word. Is he in pain? Grief? Guilt?

Gently, I brush a finger tip over his front paw. This got his attention. His yellow eyes gaze into mine, filled with exhaustion. We both know that the journey to rescue Cheza is our first mission, then Paradise. " It must be morning soon," I chuckle. " Can't really tell from the blizzard. Must be my fogged up glasses."

Then, something has happened: a small smile etch its way onto the white wolf's face. I couldn't help but smile back. Alright! Kiba shouldn't feel bad. We'll get to Darcia's castle in no time. And if I ever meet him, I'll send him my regards.

" I'm still going out there," the white wolf told me. " The blizzard is almost gone."

" Hey!" Tsume growls. " None of us are going to continue. We need to rest first."

" I can go," Blue concludes. Toboe said the same. But the rest of the wolves choose to stay. Before he could leave, our eyes meet again. Is he expecting the others to come with him?

" Canista," he growls softly. " Come with me. Let's save Cheza together." God, I don't know what to do. I'm tired as hell with aching feet but I want to help. Tough choices. But I finally let Kiba open up to me…

" I'm sorry Kiba," I sigh. " I can't.." I really don't want to look at his expression at the moment. It will break me. Hearing the padding of his paws fade, I slump at the corner with my head buried between my knees. I feel guilty. Then, a wet nose presses itself on my cheek.

" You know your limit, kid," Tsume growls softly. " Kiba's acting rashly again. But we'll catch up with him once everyone has a good rest. Stop feeling bad about this. After all, a human's body is different than a wolf's."

" But Canista has been more of a wolf than human!" Hige points out. " You went on this journey with us, push on and even protect Cheza like one."

" Tch, I haven't seen her in action," Mya scoffs. " I'll think of her otherwise. But yeah, you're not too bad. Even if you look- what's the word? Nevermind!"

" How about telling us a story?" the red wolf asks.

" Story?" Blue tilts her head in confusion. Tsume only chuckles.

Tiredly, I lift my head to take a look at all of the wolves. Maybe a story could cheer them up! So, I started telling them about a human and wolf story which got the hybrid and red wolf's attention. I recite what I knew about White Fang, a wolf from the wild who lived his life until he was found by a traveller. They had a small bond but it grew when White Fang was brought to California.

After I was done, it seems like the wolves are determine to go. In fact, I'm pumped up despite my stomach is about to eat my other organs- Okay, let's not think about that! The point is, we're ready.

I've got to make up to Kiba.

…

We eventually arrive at Darcia's castle. I don't like the looks of it. The architecture reminds me of the cathedrals in Notre Dame if Frank Miller and R.R Martin collaborate. As much as I admire it, we have a Flower Maiden to save.

" Are you sure this is the castle?" Mya asks. " Honestly, a pup could design it better."

" Maybe it has…" Hige mused to himself.

" What?"

" The ghost of the cursed nobles," he lolls his tongue in amusement. Now's not the time, Hige! Blue peers over the tawny wolf's shoulder. " Are you sure she is in there?"

" Well, we don't see any other castles," I told her. I'm still not sure but we'll find out. Kiba is in there somewhere. I hope…I'm so nervous I almost slice my thumb off from twiddling my hatchet. Then, Hige sniffs the air.

" I can faintly smell her," he barks. " Definitely the Flower Maiden."

So, the six of us walk together side by side. My hand is gripping the hatchet in case something pops up. Suddenly, all of us stop to see something out of the blue: an old beat-up red Volkswagen Beetle. Odd, there are guests?

" The hell is that-" before the chestnut she-wolf could finish, Blue bounds forward to the car and sniffs it. Her eyes wide with surprised. " Pops is here…"

Her owner! Here?! Oh no….this is bad….Not only we have to save Cheza from James Bond's rejected villain, but we are going to be hunted down like dogs! I may be overthinking this but- you get my point?!

All of us are now running towards the entrance. With Tsume giving me a boost, I think I can seek out Cheza in small spaces. From this whole journey, I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of weight.

Inside, we walk along the corridors, faded paintings of the walls with interesting backstories. " Where are the nobles?" Tsume grumbles. I want to know as well. When was the last time I've ever seen a book? I've lost track.

" Most of the references concerning the nobles were lost together with the decline of civilisation," Blue explains. Wait, how does she know about this? " But," she continues. " There are a few things we know about them." So Blue explains that long ago, these nobles knew a way to open the gates to the stars, space and time. It was the only way to develop civilisation. Then, something wiped them all clean.

To me, that was fascinating yet scary! Will that happen to the future if I ever go back? Hope not! Still, I wonder how did Blue get this information.

" Blue," Toboe whines. " Where did you learn all of this?"

" Rouss' mom used to tell him these stories before bed," the hybrid sighs at the memories. " Every night I would lay by his side as we listen to the stories together." Aww, poor Blue! I want to give her a hug, but my feet are glued to where they are.

" Pops is here," she told us. " I can feel it."

" Are you sure you wanna meet the old man again?" Mya asks. " After you realised you're part wolf?" This made Blue stop in her tracks. Her eyes clouded with sadness.

" No. It's better if we don't meet."

" But he's looking for you," the red wolf insists. Yeah, go to him. I'm sure he will understand.

" So," the grey wolf growls. " You want to go back to be a dog again?"

" Cut her some slack," I told him sharply. " You may not be a pet but this old man means a lot to Blue. If she wants to help him, let her. She's still part of this pack, got it?"

I know I'm rolling the dice, hoping Tsume is going to attack but he didn't. That surprised me. Say, how about we go and find Kiba and Cheza? So that we could put this tension behind us?

Thankfully, majority agreed. With Hige having the strongest sense of smell, we know where we're going.

My pace is getting slower. " Guys!" I yell. " Wait for me!" But they are too far away to hear me. I better follow their shadows. Or find a another way. To be honest, this place could make a Labyrinth feel like a five year old's puzzle box. Then, I heard a high pitch scream.

" Cheza…"

I better find her before things get ugly. With a hatchet in my hand, I swing it forward in case a guard or anything unknown attacks me. I push myself, stitches and everything until I reach a large decorated black door.

Peeking inside, my insides are about to purge. Cheza is here! She's hurt while Kiba looks worst than ever, covered in blood with matted fur. Darcia…he's without an eyepatch. He looks scary!

One eye blue, a human. The other eye yellow like a wolf's. I'm going to the the worst member of the pack if I keep freezing myself in situations like this! I better think of something. I better get Cheza out of here while Darcia is too focused on the white wolf.

Slowly, I lay down and crawl as quietly as possible. My heart is racing. I hope neither of us gets killed in the process. While I am crawling and trying my best not to get killed, I heard what Kiba and Darcia are fighting about.

" You've taken everything from me," Darcia said angrily. " The curse of Paradise. Tell me, what is it when you get there."

" A future," the white wolf answers. " No despair. No pain or suffering."

Well, that's a future I want as well! In fact, we cause a lot of pain, violence and greed to this world, Paradise is almost like heaven. I am so close to the Flower Maiden. But, I see a naked woman behind her, with flowing green hair. She seems to be sleeping. Or dead for that matter!

" You," the voice which made me froze. " You came to steal her, are you girl?"

Oh shit…

" Leave Canista alone!" Kiba growls and attacks Darcia. Clanging of sword and teeth rung the air. My breathing is becoming shallow. My mind…No! I have to get Cheza out of here! Rushing to her side, I gently carry her bridal style. She's lighter than I thought she'd be.

" She is not going anywhere," the dark lord's tone sounded confident. But before I am about to make a run for the door, a gunshot was fired at Kiba. It was the old man.

" Hey, don't you dare hurt him!" I yell as loud as I can. Not just the old man, Cher and another man in a white suit came into the room. They were both shock at the sight as I am.

" Canista?" Cher asks, still surprise to see me here. It's best if I let them hold Cheza. I need stop the bullet from being fired into the white wolf. I'm not going to let anyone in the pack die before me.

Somehow, Blue beats me to it by standing in front of Kiba. The old man had the look of confusion, shock maybe. The others are here too! Thank god! I thought we're about to-

Suddenly, an explosion shoots its way from the sky. Oh come on! Can't we take a break already?! What happen is the castle is about to fall. I have to get out. Cheza is safe.

" Canista come on!" Tsume's voice snarls. I did as I am told. I hope Cheza gets to somewhere safe. I noticed it's the five of us all over again. Where are Blue, Mya and Cheza?!

We made our way out but Kiba is running the opposite direction. " KIBA!" I scream. I ignore the cries of others as I tried to chase him down. I'm so tired…I want to rest…I want to go home…

Before I knew it, everthing went black.

* * *

**Phew! Canista really is something. Though, I may not update a while due to university so I will do my best to post the new chapters. I just ****realised Steve Blum voiced Darcia. He's an awesome voice actor in video games and Transformers Prime. But I hope to see you guys soon and let me know if you need help.**

**Please review!**


	23. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I'm back and I have something to say. I wished this was an update of the chapter but a lot of things are going through my mind so I need to let you know.**

** I will update S.A.W. as soon as possible. I just need some more background research before starting it. And while we're on it...I will let my associates tell you other details as I will be leaving now...*leaves quickly***

**L: Hi, remember me? I'm Lapras the Watherhorse and this is my partner, Ravage. *sees him busy with his satellite* Okay, I will tell you why the author will not be the one to write the next chapter. She has just received the news that America's so called 'leader' if you will has banned her country from entering the states for anything! Like vacations, visiting friends, or even going to National Parks to see beautiful wildlife.**

**Rv: *pads over* So what's next? He's going to banned products from other countries from coming to the place? Like anime, Korean drama and K-Pop? My god, how does one breed something so monstrous?**

**L: Beats me, Ravage but not only that, the government are removing wolves from the endangered list so those...*almost going to freeze the whole room* people are allowed to hunt wolves until all are gone. That's why she is currently broken down at the moment.**

**Rv: All dead?**

**L: *nods solemnly* Aye, dead. So, we need your help to stop wolves from dying and to let people in new generations know they exists.**

**Rv: One thing I admire about this site is the amazing amount of people who share their stories and how they connect to each other more than the peace treaties leaders are doing these days. *whispers* Don't tell Lord Megatron about this...**

**L: So, get ready for the soon-to-be-ready chapter we are going to upload soon.**

**Rv: And in this case of Wolf's Rain, you are never alone in the dark times that are about to come. Paradise will be there if you are determine to find it with Kiba. When the world is slag and turns its back on to you, flip them off and dare yourself to break or bend the rules. Make the life as you know and love. If you want curiosity and innocence, please share them insightful knowledge you have know through experience, just not from your textbooks. For you femmes out there, be brave and prepared for anything that they will throw at you. As for the gentlemechs with us today, there is someone out there who will see you for who you are, share their interest with you and make your life fun. But it all ties down to what lies in your heart. Can you seize the day and see the golden sides of things before dark thoughts plague you?**

**L: Wow... that's interesting Ravage. So don't feel down for we are making the chapter at the moment while the author recovers. And please review, everyone! :D**


	24. Chapter 22: Stories Exchanged

**Hi everyone! I am back and ready to post this chapter of the story. Good news, I have finished all my exams and assignments for this semester. Now, I have a two week vacation before my next semester. I will be updating this story along with others. You can check them out in my profile if you like :)**

**So, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Stories Exchanged

Is this the real life? Or is this a fantasy? I'm too tired to think. Need water. Food….food…Wait a minute! Why am I floating? Am I dead yet? How am I still conscious?

" About time you're awake," a gruff voice grumbled. Tsume?! I blink before realising I am on the grey wolf's back. I better get off but…His fur feels nice and warm. Couldn't help but lean in, feeling tired again. But where's Kiba? Hige, Toboe? We have to rescue Cheza, Blue and Mya!

" How long was I out?" I ask him.

" Three days," he answers flatly. THREE DAYS?! Oh my god, was I that weak? Quickly, I slide off of his back and tried my best to get up. My knees are like jelly, no matter how hard I tried to balance, I feel like falling. A bark of laughter was heard next to me. The grey wolf is watching me, eyes twinkling with amusement. I glare at him as I tried to walk next to him. It's not easy when you were out cold after an intense rescue mission. On top of that, I feel like my stomach is about to melt with my gastric acids.

" Is watching me fail make you feel better?" I huff. Tsume nods, still laughing. " Anyways, where's Kiba, Hige and Toboe?"

" How should I know where Kiba has gone," he shrugs. " He just ran off after you collapsed. Probably after Cheza. We just followed and I had to haul your ass because Porky and Runty are after the girls like White Knights."

Still, I can still follow them even if Tsume doesn't have to carry me. " But you didn't have to carry me. I can handle on my own once I recover."

" But what if you don't know where to go?" he counters. " You'll be walking aimlessly towards nothing. Hell, I'm surprised you are still alive at this moment. A human would have been dead meat the minute he sets foot into the wilderness."

He's right. I have survived this journey ever since I was dragged into this future. I know it's a long way to Paradise, but I wish I'm home in my cozy room with books and stuffed animals. Oh, let's not forget my phone, laptop and my Nintendo DS. I missed them so much.

We walk together in silence, which is also comforting. I am too tired to argue with him anyways. We have to find the rest of the pack. I hope Kiba's okay. His face when Cheza was take from him will forever replay in my mind. I want to help him. I want to help all of these guys get to Paradise even if my stamina is the weakest among all of them.

Tsume decides to rest at a shady cave before we continue. Thank god for I am exhausted! I sat down at the opposite wall, facing the grey wolf with a tired expression. I'm still trying to remember when was the last time I had a good night's sleep. But now that I'm all recharged, I'm up for a good chat. Maybe.

" So," I tried to break the silence. " What's your plan?" He tilts his head to the side. " You know….if we find Paradise."

" Beats me," he flick his ears. " So long as I am away from everyone."

I stare at him. After what we've been through, he's just going to leave the pack like it was nothing? I want to press on but decided not to. So, I just nodded as we sat in silence.

" Tell me something about you I don't know," the grey wolf demand. " What you said earlier you are not a perfect human. From your body language and scent, it's the damn reason why you look so defeated."

Defeated, huh? Well, I guess I should get this feeling off of my chest. Bottling these stuff will make me worse. Taking a deep breath, I began to tell him my problem.

" It all started with certain things I was exposed to as a kid. When I was young, I thought everyone would get along with each other and nature. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy. Then, it all came when I watch wildlife documentaries which involved animal cruelty. Basically hunting, vivisection while they are alive and killing for fun. I thought it was monstrous and thus began my hatred for people for their actions."

" Just like that?" Tsume snorts in disbelief.

" It was! Then, I began to question a lot of things people do that are considered 'normal' or 'humane'. That is a complicated topic to study. So, I spent my time focusing on trying to save animals and convince people to see that they have the rights on this planet as much as us. Especially wolves since I think they are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."

The grey wolf chuckles, shaking his head. " You think so?"

I nod. " Yeah, you guys are amazing. Your behaviours, lifestyle and freedom to run from place to place. Despite my love to save and be friends with all animals in the world, I'm restricted with where I stayed and my money. Honestly, I can't afford a plane to Singapore. Anyways, when I did tried to spread the message towards people in school, family gatherings and times I go to the Mosque; they didn't take it well. Thus, I got into fist fights with a lot of people. Physically and mentally. I even had lower grades than before because I can't grasp on the reality anymore. Why are people have more sins, few senses and a fifty-fifty chance of intelligence… "

" Fights?" he arch his eye ridge. " I hardly imagine you taking on a gang of people bigger than you."

" Exactly!" I exclaim with agreement. " Girls are easier to beat than guys. Most girls hate me more than guys. Especially those in my own kind…"

Without knowing, Tsume decides to move closer. " What do you mean by that?"

To be frank, I have lost my appetite. This conversation is staring to get to me. But I continued: " Well where I am from, it's a diverse place with different people of different race, background and religion. The third one dominates everything. As a Muslim, the rules are your life and everything is based on what was written in a century or maybe centuries year old of a book called a Koran. We were trained from young to read and pronounce the words, which were symbols but we don't know how to translate them."

" How stupid is that!" the grey wolf laughed. " Your kind trained to read them but not understand them? What kind of gang or people you grew up with?"

" The kind that becomes too close minded for words after different interpretations of the same damn thing. Really, I understand you read prayers for safety and well being of others but the extreme ones like fearing dogs and other animals which are considered the Devil's minions just because the book said so or the people, doesn't mean we could do exactly as they said. Don't get me started on how they think a woman should act or wear. So long as they are the same person, I think that's enough to me."

At the same time, I didn't realise that I had stood up with my back against the wall. The grey wolf's ears are pricked up, listening to my story. I couldn't help but feel happy and relieved. I had confided this with someone, even if he's a wolf and more jerkish than Prowl and Whirl. He too stood up.

" I may not be human," he told me. " But believe me that I have gone through a somewhat similar problem as you. But I'm glad I heard a good story before finding the others."

" And I thank you for listening," I smiled. " Since you were with me for three days when I was out cold along with this, how about a switch?"

He cocks his head to the side in a cute way. " What do you mean?"

So, I instruct him to drape his front paws and head over my shoulders while his hind legs and tail are let loose on the ground. Much like a cape I would say. A grumbling, breathing cave. He sniffs the air.

" Porky and Runt are close," he told me.

" And Kiba?" I ask hopefully.

" Can't tell. I don't think I could smell him."

Aww, that's sad! I hope Kiba is okay….I really want to help him save the girls and get to Paradise. That's his dream. I won't let anything happen to him or the pack.

And I'll make sure of that!

* * *

**Oh, where will they meet? I hope my associates are alright with me posting this...no worries, they are here with me :) Anways, I will be updating soon so stay tuned.**

**L: Don't you have to go jungle trekking today?**

**Oh no! I forgot about that! It's a special day today!**

**Rv: Why?**

**I'm going to do both jungle trekking and to a book fair.**

**So please review!**


End file.
